


SPR: The cases of the heart

by The_Night_Owl



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horror, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Owl/pseuds/The_Night_Owl
Summary: Things have changed at SPR since it was revealed the man they'd come to know as Naru was in fact the famous Oliver Davis. The last case over and done with, and Genes body returned to England. Allowing the family to properly mourn their tragic loss.A couple of months later, Lin and Naru are back in Japan. And Shibuya Psychic Research is back in business as if nothing had happened in the first place.Well. Almost.Follow the new cases following Naru's return. And how Mai especially deals with the betrayal, and how a certain idiot scientist learned to become just a tiny bit more human. Thanks the help of a scatterbrained yet warm hearted girl, along with the friends they'd all made along the way. But when ghost hunting is your profession, life can't always be easy. And there are plenty new dangers the group has yet to discover.Will SPR be able to endure the storm?
Relationships: Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. And life goes on

Things were different at Shibuya psychic research after the revelation of Naru's identity having been an alias. Everything had been a cover from the very start, his company, his name. Everyone who had come to know Kazuya Shibuya, affectionately dubbed "Naru" by Mai for his Narcissism that has swiftly been picked up by everyone else along the way, had only been a cover for his real identity. That of Oliver Davis, a famous psychic and ghost hunter hailing from England. The only person really aware of this being the man himself, as well as his bodyguard and assistant, Lin. 

It made a strange sort of sense when put into perspective. Hindsight did that. Him owning a company despite being no older than seventeen. His aversion to media, and especially his powerful PK. He fit the bill long before his friends and colleagues had even considered the possibility of him not being who he said he was. The only thing they'd really managed to gather was the man himself being an enigma in general, and the unmistakable feeling he had something to hide. Something Masako Hara, a renowned spiritualist and medium, had known all along. And everyone had mostly accepted Masako had some dirt on the guy, though they'd not known what it could've been at the time. Just mostly enjoying the show of watching the petite young woman having the upper hand on the pig headed hotshot. And also partially pulling their hair out in frustration knowing that they weren't in on the big secret. 

It made sense in hindsight. After all, what other reason would the idiot scientist have to indulge the woman so? Certainly not out of the kindness of his heart. Not that he didn't have his moments, but he was a cold person by nature. And knowing now who he really was just added to that mysterious air that made him seem so unreachable. He was unsociable, and intelligent, and so stupidly smug. But there was a gentle warmth to him that wasn't always noticed over the icy authority he usually kept. 

Mai hadn't seen any of it coming. 

After their last case. Which has been particularly horrific in and of itself, Naru, or Oliver, had revealed his intent for coming to Japan. He'd had a brother, a twin brother, both orphaned at a young age, with whom he was partially close. Both being gifted with spiritual power, so potent that even using it was too big a strain on their bodies. They'd had a connection, unique to them, that allowed them to link together in a way not many other humans could say they could experience. A connection that allowed them to send energy back and forth, building it up slowly before sending it back, until the power was sufficient enough to do what they wished with it. And that same connection, was what allowed Oliver to witness his brothers death. In the front row seat directly from behind his brothers eyes. From thousands of miles away, he'd witnessed firsthand how his brother was murdered in Japan. Killed by an unknown woman, and discarded like trash in a lake that Naru had struggled for the greater part of a year to find. All for the purpose of recovering his poor siblings corpse, and return it home where he and his adopted family could then properly mourn their loss as they returned him to the earth. 

Everyone who knew Naru and worked alongside him felt a deep seated sorrow for his horrific loss. But Mai had been particularly effected. 

A seemingly normal schoolgirl who'd been roped into the ghost hunting business by pure dumb luck. She'd discovered some spiritual powers of her own in the time spent working for the company. Accumulating some impressive notches on her belt for being a latent psychic, amongst showing some aptitude for astral projection. As well as a powerful sense of intuition, and often, during cases, had developed an talent for receiving visions during sleep. Skills that have on many occasions proved essential to solving cases. 

But it wasn't just the fact Naru, someone she'd grown to care deeply about during the course of working together, had suffered such an awful loss. It wasn't even that he'd himself also had to endure experiencing his brother dying. But also the revelation that the man she'd come to know as 'dream Naru', a figure and guide during the awakening of her visions and spiritual power whilst at rest. Was more than just a figure of her imagination--but had in fact been Gene himself. Naru's deceased brother. The whole time, he'd been right by her side, so close and yet so far from the brother who'd been searching for him so tirelessly. 

Why Gene hadn't revealed to her who he really was and allowed her to refer to him as his brother the entire time was entirely lost to her. But knowing now made her feel God awful for being so ignorant. And worse for knowing a person she'd come to care about so much had not only died such a needless death, but had been dead the entire time she'd known him. 

The entire ordeal was tragic. And everyone had still been reeling from it all, when Naru and Lin had announced that they'd be departing to England immediately. Having done what they'd come to do, they'd hurried to clean house and put their affairs in order before returning home along with Gene's body. Everything had happened so quickly, and Mai was still coming to terms with it all and almost all at once everything was finished. Naru and Lin had left along with Naru's brother, and she'd been left with instructions to keep the company building tidy. With no way to contact either of them and no idea what was going to happen from then on, she'd been left in the lurch for weeks. 

And then, just as quickly as they'd left, they were back again. And business had pretty much gone back to usual. Like a magic trick, as if nothing had happened. Lin had gone straight back to his usual desk, typing away without interruption. The only sound audible being the tac-tac-tac-ing of the man's fingers on his keyboard. A familiar, and somewhat soothing sound in the background. Giving Mai a small sense of comfort that, yes, they were back. They were still here. The dream wasn't over, she still had the weirdest job in the world that she both loved and hated in equal measure. The centerpiece of her life was still alive, the place where all of her makeshift family would gather. Even on days where they weren't actually assigned cases. 

And Naru was still in her life. 

Things had changed. That was for sure. But lots of things were the same. Everyone still called Oliver, Naru. Though Monk and Ayako had picked up teasing 'The great and wonderful Oliver Davis' whenever the opportunity presented itself. Monk, AKA Houshou Takigawa, a monk from Mt. Koya that nobody would ever expect at first glance to be a monk. Given his rock and roll lifestyle and totally un-monk-like appearance. Who had left the mountain temple his family owned to follow his passion for music and had ended up in the ghost hunting business after discovering the ridiculous amount of curses involved in the industry and had been living that really odd double life of being a bassist of a pop group and a monk ever since. 

Ayako was another ballgame entirely. A self styled shrine priestess with a bold and entirely self confident personality. She had become to Mai something akin to an unofficial second mother. Though Ayako's run of the mill cleansings were typically ineffective, she had a special skill with warding charms. And had a unique relationship with the spirits of trees, in which she specialized in a ceremony in which she used the spirits of such trees in a powerful cleansing that had proven to be both brilliant to witness and had saved their lives on one of the worst cases of SPR's career. 

Neither worked for SPR, but both accompanied to assist whenever their specific skillets were required. As such they were regular faces seen while out on cases, and often came to gather at the office for no other reason to drop by. As were Masako and John Brown. Who himself was a Catholic priest who'd come to Japan from Australia, being relatively young despite his position, nineteen years old. He was a gentle, and kind figure amongst the group. Being relatively soft spoken but cheerful nonetheless. He was a welcomed addition to the mismatched family Mai had found herself in. 

And a maybe a little selfishly, she was still extremely grateful were still around. Not that she didn't understand and respect that Naru's family resided in England, and he and Lin would probably be happier amongst them. She couldn't help but feel conflicted about them leaving and never coming back. Now the dust had mostly settled, she felt quite disgusted with herself how happily she'd been to find them back in Japan, where she'd grown accustomed to seeing them in their respective offices. Business as usual. The guilt gnawed at her for thinking so selfishly. But she couldn't deny in her heart of hearts, she was undeniably happy that things had gone back to normal. 

All in all, the only thing that had really changed in their day to day lives, was the sudden and slightly uncomfortable way Naru had begun treating Miss Hara. It was very apparent to anyone with eyes the woman was taking this sudden icy treatment like she'd been dipped in ice water. Taking the lack of special treatment very badly and was visibly upset when it became obvious Naru was no longer obliged to treat her especially kindly. Now she no longer had anything to blackmail him with, the change in attitude towards Miss Hara had practically given everyone whiplash. Her especially. 

Though really, Naru was a proud person. And nobody had any doubt he likely resented the woman for ever having one over on him in the first place. So unfortunately, it was likely the poor woman would bee enduring that treatment until he cooled off a little. But their relationship would likely be better off for it in Mai's opinion. Now that secrets weren't the only thing between them, something genuine could be forged. 

Of course, Mai was still entirely baffled by the events of the past four months. She was still shell-shocked and the fact he'd turned her confession back on her by claiming her feelings where actually for Gene too. That had been a thing, the wound of Naru having been lying to her for the better part of a year had still been especially fresh as it was. It had been just after their previous case had been wrapped up, before efforts had been made to recover Genes body from the lake he'd been dumped in. It had been like he was saying "you're an idiot and you couldn't possibly understand yourself, so I'm going to explain your own emotions to you because you're too simple minded to figure it out yourself". To her face. Before poof! He'd left for home.

During the two months where the two had been absent. Mai had had a lot of time to think things over, taken off guard from the lot of it. Deprived of the grounding company of her makeshift family during that time, as they'd been wrapped up with other business for the majority of the quiet period. She'd had a lot of downtime to go over everything in her head. The stinging sensation of Naru's wound he'd left on her heart. The betrayal. She felt hurt by the fact they hadn't thought them worthy of telling them the truth until it was all already over. The fact they'd left without even really saying goodbye. 

For a while she'd even wondered if he was right about her feelings and Gene. After all, he usually was. Sure, at first it had been Gene. The naru of her dreams that she'd fallen for. He'd been the spark for certain, she'd admitted that to herself. But over the weeks Naru and Lin and been absent, she'd come to the inevitable conclusion that the feelings in her heart had been cultivated very much during her waking hours. By the kindness and warmth Naru had demonstrated during some of the worst moments of her life. If it weren't for Gene, she might never have gotten past the wall of Naru's insufferable narcissism. Remained blind to the warmer aspects of his personality that came through it rare moments. Moments that confirmed Naru was actually human. 

Though unfortunately his response to her confession left little room to comfortably confront him again, it was too awkward to pick the subject up again. And she wasn't certain she wanted to gather the courage to do so once more only to be told he had no special feelings for her anyway. 

So, whilst things had certainly changed. A lot had stayed the same. Safe, and familiar. And Mai wouldn't change it for the world. 

"Mai, you should probably refrain from being so careless whilst carrying hot liquids, also, you're wearing white, you might want to cover up on your way to get changed" Naru sighed without so much as looking up from his computer monitor.

Yes, she grumbled to herself, internally of course, with gritted teeth. Not even this. Not even this infuriating aspect of him. 

Count to ten Mai, she thought as she knelt to collect the broken pieces of glass that was now Naru's cup. Carefully placing them onto the tray until the only thing dirtying the carpet was the tea shed spilled. She didn't grace him with a reply before retreating to the kitchen. Setting aside the tray for a moment in favour of getting out of her soaking wet clothes. Thanking her good luck she'd decided to bring a spare jumper for the walk home, knowing it would be chilly by the time she left the office. 

She was just returning from the bathroom, now clad in a comfy looking fat knotted shirt that was a little too thick for wandering around inside the building. (But was definitely better than walking around in a dirty, damp shirt and catching a chill). When she noticed she could hear voices coming from the sitting room lounge that served as the heart of SPR. As not only was it where the others being her friends and colleagues tended to gather. But also where guests and potential clients were greeted and then interviewed for information on any cases they'd brought for investigation.

As she turned the corner to enter, it was revealed to be the latter case. As she saw no recognizable faces aside from Naru and Lin. Though despite not knowing the young woman who sat to the right of Naru, she was greeted with a friendly smile and a slight nod of acknowledgment. Before continuing her explanation, whilst Naru gave her an expectant look. And after a moment of giving him a confused look in response, she remembered he still hadn't actually drank any of the tea he'd asked for.

Duty called. Her curiosity about the possible new case aside, she hurried into the kitchen. Making sure to clean away the mess she'd left on the counter before brewing a second cup for her rude boss. As well as an additional two for their guest and Lin. Soon she had three steaming mugs ready and waiting, and the faint but pleasant aroma of tea clung to her as she returned to the lounge. Quietly setting the mugs down before taking a seat herself, clutching the still warm tray in her hands as it rested neatly on her lap.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm so sorry I was just about to get on with leaving" the young woman smiled apologetically. Moving to stand as Mai chuckled, waving it off easily with a warm smile. The woman apologized once more as she ducked around the corner, bidding the group a grateful goodbye before the sound of a door closing shut left them in silence once more. Oddly enough, neither Lin nor Naru spoke up as she left. Which wasn't too unusual for Lin, but Naru usually at least made a closing statement of some sort.

Noting this, Mai hesitated a moment. Eyeing Naru with tentatively to see if he would say something after all. But instead he was giving his little black notebook a hard stare, lost in concentration.

"Uhh, so... Are we taking that lady's case? That was what she was here for right?" Mai asked, starting off quiet but becoming more confident as she carried on. Mostly wary about the very visible bad mood she could see visible on the horizon. In his scowl. Which marred his handsome features into something truly frightening, almost worse than the ghosts and demons they dealt with on a regular basis. Which was a shame really, since his smile was truly a sight to see. But Mai could unfortunately count the times she'd witnessed him genuinely smiling on one hand, and still have four fingers left over. 

He nodded without looking up. Beside him, Lin was already moving to return to his office, aligning up some papers with practiced ease before swiftly making his exist.

"Yes, we are. That woman you just met was referred to us by John. It seems a convent up in the mountains has been having trouble with a particularly violent haunting". The man sighed, resting his head against his hand, long slender fingers tangling in his hair. Which was the same black as his usual attire. Which was a stark contrast to his pale complexion. His elbow was in turn resting in the crook of his armchair. Legs crossed and giving him a very elegant appearance. But the furrow in his brow told Mai that Naru was not a happy man right now. But tense, and a tense Naru typically meant an especially stressful day for everyone involved. 

"A nearby business has been noted as being effected also, they've come together to appeal for help seeing as it's been poorly effecting business for their holiday villas in the area. That woman just now was a representative of the company, but I've had a call from John. He's coming down himself on behalf of the convent"

Mai perked up at the mention of the priest. Being more than a familiar name, but the name of a close friend. A friend that likely wouldn't be involving SPR had the situation not been dire. Seeing as he was more than capable of exorcising a haunting by himself.

"John did? Must be bad, we're taking it right?".

"Indeed" Naru confirmed, finally looking up to meet Mai's gaze. The sudden eye contact surprised the girl, but she didn't break it. Waiting for the man to elaborate as he extended a hand to reach for his tea. He took a deep gulp, seeming to take a moment to sooth himself in the familiar scent of the now lukewarm beverage.

"Though I'd like to hear more details from John before we make this official, I don't like the scale of which the supposed phenomena is taking place, a lot of ground to cover. Too little equipment. We'll be stretched pretty thin". 

"Should I call the others then?". Mai was already in the process of clearing up Lin's and the guests unfinished cups. So she didn't notice the way Naru's eyes lingered on her face. He couldn't place the odd sense of unease that the strange compulsion to meet the young woman's eyes again. It wasn't something he typically even thought about. But fell around the same grey area he felt when he couldn't resist teasing the predictable hot-headed girl, or the warmth her reactions brought to his soul that he'd been carefully ignoring for the entirety of the time they'd known one another. 

Something had been off with her for a while. And for the majority of that time he'd been furiously trying to quell the little voice in his head admitting that it mattered to him. More than it should. It was strange, the unwarranted concern he'd been determinedly denying existed, and the fact that for some reason. For some reason or another. He felt like he was being... Shut out. 

Whenever he'd met her eyes since his return. Every time he'd see a strained sort of pain hidden deep within her eyes. 

And that bothered him. 

He wouldn't deny that he had a particularly soft spot for Mai. He'd acknowledged it, albeit reluctantly, quite some time ago. But he'd thought that this feeling mostly stemmed from the fact she was an orphan. Just as he had been. It made him feel a soft of kindred affection for her in some way. But if that were so, he couldn't understand why the warmth she exuded had become something he sought after. He felt it amongst the others, the odd little group he'd found himself apart in before he even knew it. He'd even go as far as to call them friends. But Mai was always warmest. Something he noted he felt most when she wasn't present, and the cold space it left. 

Something was evidently amiss. The cheerful girl didn't take to moping. So her looking so deeply upset was unusual for her. But he also knew she had a penchant for taking things upon herself throwing herself in headfirst without regard for her own safety. Nor would she rely on others. 

It was all so ridiculously frustrating. And it was in situations such as these he found himself missing Gene most. He missed his brother deeply, each and every day. But had his brother been alive, at least he might've been able to make sense of it. He'd have taunted him relentlessly for his sentimentality of course. Teased him without mercy. But at least he would've helped him to understand. 

But he wasn't here. He was gone. And he had other matters to attend to. Matters concerning the living, and problems he could actually solve. 

"Yes, we'll need as much manpower as we can get with this. Be sure to instruct them to pack for cold weather, Mrs. Matsuzaki's help will prove especially useful should things turn sour. We'll be quite a ways away from any medical services. Hopefully Miss. Hara's presence will solve our issue with insufficient equipment. Focus on setting up where the activity is most prominent". 

Ah, Mai thought. That explained why Naru was so stressed about this case. If there was too much ground to cover, that would make their usual methods of investigation difficult. Unlike most ghost hunters, Naru specialized in a scientific approach to investigating paranormal phenomenon. And the equipment they had was brilliant, but they only had so much of it. And she wasn't really sure if renting more out was a feasible option if you considered them being up in the mountains. It would be snowy about this time of year. So the equipment they already had might not even survive the poor weather conditions as it was. Plus, there was always the danger of someone getting hurt. And Ayako could only do so much, if they really needed urgent medical care. Help might not come in time. 

A scary thought. But a realistic one. It was better to prepare for those kind of things, even as morbid as they were to think about. 

"What did the woman say was happening over up there anyway?" Mai hummed. Curious as to what could have caught John's attention as well as Naru's. John was a kind man, so it wasn't too surprising he'd flocked to people in need. But Naru... He tended to go more for what he took an expressed interest into. That wasn't to say he wasn't also just as kind, but his way of expressing it was much less obvious. 

Which was just a kind way of saying he was a jerk, but his heart was in the right place. 

On cue, Naru stood. Giving Mai a searching look, before turning abruptly on his heel. Heading towards his office, no doubt to hole away to make preparations. "I'll explain further when everyone's gathered in one place, I don't wish to repeat myself. Now. Mai, if you wouldn't mind".

The young woman pulled a face as she watched the tall figure of her boss disappear into his office. Surprisingly leaving the door ajar. But otherwise his behavior was mostly to be expected, but that didn't stop Mai from grumbling at his rude behavior. He couldn't be bothered repeating himself so he'd just leave her in the lurch? Sure it might not be all that big of a deal, but it still irked her to think. It wasn't like she was asking all that much, just a heads up on what to expect would've been nice.

Then again. What else should she have expected? From a guy that still to this day couldn't even so much as say 'please' or 'thank you' for the tea she brewed him everyday. For the countless cups she'd made over their time knowing one another. She could probably literally save the man from death door and he'd probably still scold her for being a scatterbrained moron.

Sometime in the future, not too far away. Would Mai have ever expected to have feared hearing Naru utter the words she'd always scolded him for never saying.


	2. Getting back to business

Mai Taniyama was beginning to severely regret agreeing to share the car with Lin, John and Naru. The alternative had been to be instead riding with Ayako, Monk and Masako. Only, the pretty young medium had been very testy with Mai as of late. Now that Naru no longer had reason to indulge her so, it had grown very apparent that the already touchy woman's jealousy had inflamed without all of that special attention. Though Mai had tried her best to assure the woman that she had little chance with the man either. Especially now. But Miss Hara was seeing green and her eyes were locked on target. 

The medium was now the only person Naru had neglected to refer to by their first name, even once. And seeing as Mai was the sole person besides Lin who was only ever referred to as such, that seemed all the ammunition the young woman needed. So being locked up in a car with her for over four hours, even with the otherwise friendly company present, she'd decided to test her luck with the others. Deciding John was sociable enough to make the deathly quiet Ayako had warned them about once prior after a particularly stifling ride with Lin as the sole other occupant in the car--bearable. In which she'd been quoted to mention the man seemed to pride himself upon not uttering a single word to his company. She'd been swiftly proven wrong when the ominous atmosphere in the car had silenced even the two of them combined. Almost daring them to break it and bear the wrath of the combined two mens foil moods. The icy atmosphere in the car had been so overwhelming, Mai had swiftly decided she'd had almost preferred the fiery glare of the medium. 

Two hours of this passed, before Mai had had enough. She'd pretty much worn a hole in the hem of her shirt with all the uncomfortable fiddling. 

"So... John, have you been busy at work lately? I don't think I ever asked you how your church fares being in Japan and all, I wouldn't have guessed Catholicism is practiced that much here". 

John seemed to jolt at the suddenness of being roped into conversation. But nevertheless latched onto the opportunity with enthusiasm, seeming grateful for the metaphorical cleaver to the silence that had been choking half the people in the vehicle whilst the other half remained pleasantly oblivious. 

"Well, you'd be right, we don't get as many visitors to the church as would be expected in other countries. Most people making up the community within my congregation are actually mostly foreigners who moved to Japan like myself, or people travelling through. In my experience at least" he explained cheerfully. His posture relaxed as he leaned back in the uncomfortable backseat of the car with significantly more ease than Mai has witnessed Monk or even Ayako manage. Though she attributed that to the fact John was notably shorter than either of them. The fact he didn't have to cram himself into the small space probably made the already uncomfortable journey slightly more manageable. 

The young woman hummed thoughtfully at that. Taking the lull in the conversation to consider what she'd been told. "Oh, that sounds pretty interesting. I've never been all that religious myself, but the community feel has always been what appealed to me most. I think faith can really inspire the best in people, regardless of what that is". 

A warm smile split across the kindly Young man's face like a ray of sunshine bright enough to rival his golden blonde hair. "Yes. The kindness we share and the love God feels for us is what brings us together, but faith is something that can bring out the goodness in our hearts. It doesn't necessarily have to be towards God though, but our trust in our loved ones and each other, and others own beliefs seperate from the church. Rather than dividing us, I like to think all of the different ways in which we share faith can bring us together". 

Seemingly unaware of the profound nature of the wisdom he'd just spoken, he carried on. Whilst Mai watched with eyes wide and ears open, intently listening to her friend, who'd she already knew to be a mature, wise and gentle soul, speak poetry with the ease of a man who evidently didn't understand his own insightfulness. 

"While it's true differences in beliefs have caused great friction between humanity in all sorts of ways. There is still so many other ways out differences have helped to inspire one another. They teach us by our individual flaws and strengths to support each other in what we lack. Just look at us, we are a prime example of that. Miss Ayako practicing Shintoism, as well as Takigowa practicing as a Buddhist monk. And myself. We are all practicing our individual faiths, yet we work together, as friends, and all in all, whether you believe in one God or many, doesn't that trust we put in one another regardless of our differences truly reflect the value of those differences in the end?". 

For the first time, the young man seemed to realize the awe in the younger girls face as she stared up at him in fascination. And he shrank back, sheepish and bashful all at once as his ears tinged pink. The modest fellow struggling under the attention.

"Whoah, John...". 

The mans looked a little alarmed for a moment, before snorting. Breaking into a light chuckle whilst nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, sorry Mai, I got a little carried away there didn't I?". 

She shook her head in vehement denial. So much so the priest wondered if she'd made herself dizzy, but she didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Too preoccupied with putting his mind at rest. "No, no! Don't apologize, that was really sincere, it was lovely". 

He didn't look too convinced, so she continued. "Really! I mean I'm a simpleton, but even I got what you were trying to say. It was a wonderful sentiment". 

For the first time since they'd started the long drive. Naru actually spoke up. Though what he said made Mai wish he had stayed quiet. 

"Well, you actually admitted it. Though I must say, calling _yourself_ a simpleton is surprising. Perhaps acknowledging that fact will be the first step into overcoming it" 

The young woman felt her face flush as the comment registered. 

"You jerk! You just couldn't pass up the opportunity could you?" 

The smirk she caught on his face in the review mirror said it all. It was only there for a moment, but there was a smug sense of satisfaction glinting in his eyes that spoke volumes. Even when the man himself was barely saying anything. Meanwhile, John was doing his best to mediate, but as per usual, his attempts were much too gentle to really accomplish anything. And the young woman, seeing that her anger was only continuing to amuse her boss completely at her expense, sat back with a grunt. And he seemed entirely too pleased with himself as she huffed, crossing her arms and sliding down in her seat, all while glaring a hole in the back of his head. 

The rest of the drive was spent with Mai and John in pleasant chatter, whilst the young woman did her utmost to ignore her boss. Who quickly relapsed to his previously foul mood, with a scowl on his face which Mai refrained from informing him made him look constipated. 

"Ugh, my spine, long car rides are the worst" Ayako groaned, sighing in soft satisfaction as she stretched the ache from her sore back. Joints popping and clicking in just the right places as she yawned hard enough to make her eyes water. Opposite her, Miss Hara was doing something similar, though her movements were far less languid on account of her kimono. It was one of the rare occasions she seemed to regret her traditional tastes in fashion. 

"Nah, that's just you getting old" Monk quipped cheekily. His glee was short lived as the priestess thwacked him hard over the head with her bag. He was sent sprawling, landing on his face, and he spat out a mouthful of grass as he pushed himself up on his knees. Remaining there for a moment to nurse the back of his head with both hands and cursing to himself, whilst Ayako harrumphed, standing over the felled monk. Primly clicking her nails, whilst Miss Hara watched on, standing idly by, with one long sleeve of her kimono covering her mouth. Likely to hide her unladylike snort. 

"Dammit woman!". 

"Serves you right, that's no way to speak to a lady". 

Having evidently not learned his lesson, Monk met her gaze, a challenge in his voice as he flatly said, "Your point?". 

It took a second for the insult to land, before Ayakos eyes ignited with a fury to rival that of even Naru's. Her hand closing in a tightly formed fist, and the man still on the ground suddenly seemed to realize the fact he was in perfect head-smacking position. And he flinched, gulped, then scrambled to hide himself behind Mai, who had only just reached them from the place further up road where Lin had parked.

"Why you little--". 

The man's face went pale at the sight of the furious woman looming over him with a beautifully manicured hand curled into a first. Though hope blossomed in his eyes as he spotted Mai approaching from further along the road. Still stretching out from the long drive. Spying an opportunity, he gave a quick glance behind him at Ayako before making a hasty retreat, scurrying behind the young woman without bothering to even fully get to his feet. Not willing to risk those precious few extra seconds to scramble to any sense of safety.

"Mai!" he whined, it would've even been playful if there wasn't genuine fear edging in his voice, "Save me from this devil-woman!". 

Mai took one look at Ayako. Then slipped from the man's grip, arms having wrapped around her waist as he used her as a human shield, still kneeling on the ground. 

"Uh-uh, no way". You couldn't have _paid_ her to bear the wrath that the priestess was gearing up to wreak. A nagging sense of guilt made way to the almost certain knowledge she'd narrowly avoided being lumped in on whatever punishment Ayako was planning. 

"Please, I'll owe you one!" he pleaded. Hanging on for dear life even when the young woman struggled to free herself. Smooshing his cheek and his further attempts to beg his case. 

"You'd owe me a million to get in between you and Ayako when she's scary-pissed, face your punishment like a man!" Mai hissed, and was momentarily distracted by the sound of steadily approaching footsteps. Feeling an uncanny sense of foreboding, she turned, slowly, to face the older woman. Who was smiling sweetly yet made the blood in both her and the man still clinging to her waists run cold in their veins. The menacing look in her eyes was enough to send a chill down their spines. 

"Mai dear, be a good girl and stop hiding the man-child from me" Ayako purred, clasping her hands together, still wearing a far too friendly expression that didn't reach her eyes. 

Mai made a noise similar to a steaming kettle boiling too hot, doubling her efforts to release herself from Monks clutches in a desperate panic. Though he was holding tighter than ever before, realizing that Mai was likely all that was saving him from certain death.

"Aah--lemme go! Don't drag me into your butt-kicking--quit it!". 

All of this was mercifully brought to an abrupt halt by the sound of a familiar, and very unimpressed voice cutting through all the commotion like a hot knife through butter. 

"I'm glad you're all so at ease, I had thought you would all be a little more cautious whilst out in such a dangerous area" came the scolding words of Naru in all of his condescending glory. And the three froze in their tracks in a manner not entirely unlike deer caught in headlights. Both adults in the scenario looking towards their significantly younger sort-of boss like children who'd been caught rough-housing after been strictly warned to not keep doing so inside. 

He took a moment to recover, but Monk was quick to shoot back a retort. "Don't use that line on us boy wonder, if we're behaving inappropriately, it's only because you once again neglected to inform us of all the important details beforehand". 

Mai's brow twitched. Wondering exactly how monk felt he could attribute all of this to simply being left in the dark on information about the case. Seeing as how his childish antics and antagonizing Ayako made it painfully clear his mind was not currently on work right now. 

For once, Naru had the sense of mind to almost look affronted. But Monk had a point. A moment, passed, and the group actually held their breath, beginning to think that for the first time in the time they'd known the man, they'd actually rendered him speechless. Of course they were proven wrong a moment later. Naru's eyes narrowing further in an scolding manner despite the majority of the party present being much older than him. 

"Knowing nothing doesn't excuse careless behavior, I'd rather have expected you to be more wary in retrospect. Without all the details, for all you knew we were jumping headfirst into another Urado case--", he ignored the way Miss Hara and Mai flinched at the mention of that name, "and logic therefore dictates to be on high alert. Everyone's safety is dependent on remaining focused".

Feeling thoroughly told off, Monk bit his tongue. Visibly wanting to retort but having nothing to say for himself in the face of Naru's admittedly flawless logic. Still, trust Naru to act like a total douchebag about it. 

A collective hum left the group as they got their first real look at their accommodations for the case. Before them stood a sizable cabin, modern in design, though retaining a cozy and romantic flavour that one would expect for a getaway cabin deep in the mountains. The exterior maintained a clean and charming aesthetic, and stepping inside, a long hallway stretched out deep into the heart of the building. Shiny wooden floors and walls gave the interior of the building a warm glow. 

A wide open doorway ran alongside the right all, bleeding into a bright and comfortable looking lounge area. The plush L-shaped sofa claimed a heart spot within the center of the room, a soft mint green colour that complemented the creams and browns, providing a homey kind of feeling that might have otherwise been lost considering how the modern architecture typically felt cold and impersonal. The carefully positioned furniture helped to breathe a sense of cosines and character into the building, making it feel lived in, despite being little more than a holiday home who's business was seasonal at best and unreliable fickle at worst. 

The hallway lead straight across into a very minimalist kitchenette, which, upon further investigation, seemed to be connected to the lounge area via a second doorway further towards the back. Hidden from view of the main doorway by the protruding hearth. It seemed the stairs leading up to the bed and bathrooms were located in the kitchen, opposite a curiously placed back door. 

"This place is huge!" 

"It is a luxury model. The company that owns this place specializes in getaway packages for wealthier families. They advertise mainly during the holidays, the local lakes and streams being prime locations to beat the summer heat, and of course the area is covered in snow for the majority of the year"

"Hmm, cozying near a nice warm fire while it's all cold and snowy outside... I can see the appeal" 

John nodded. Kind face set with a deadly serious expression. "Indeed, but business has been suffering as of late. I imagine it's particularly why we were invited to investigate in the first place, for such a business to reach out to outsiders. Especially from ourselves, in the paranormal community, which is widely regarded with harsh skepticism... ". 

His sentence died out along the way. But everyone understood, even without words. It simply didn't need to be said. 

That meant that whatever was happening here, it was serious, if not even frightening enough, for even a skeptical party to reach out for aid. In spite of the uncertain circumstances, and relying on the trustworthiness of the professionals they would have otherwise called out as frauds and cons. Which wasn't all too unusual regarding their clientèle. After all, it was highly likely the large majority of the people they'd helped beforehand didn't believe in ghosts or demons either, until they'd been confronted face to face with them. A rude and unpleasant awakening. But businesses were a different matter, a family might not have faced many repercussions for reaching out to foreign agencies for help. Perhaps the worst they'd suffer would be a nasty blow to their finances should that 'help' turn out to be a scam. But a business? Even the simple act of considering their troubles be the direct result of something so outrageous as a haunting would make them a laughingstock in the eyes of their peers. And then going so far as to seek aid on top of that? 

Suddenly, it was clear. The stakes were higher this time. Nobody doubted a minor haunting would've been ignored entirely, but evidently, this case was one that would not be silenced. Nor would it be written of as hearsay and the work of urban legend. 

It was decided that the briefing would be made after a headquarters had been established. So everyone got around to helping Mai and Lin set up whilst Naru and John spoke with the owner of the cabin they had been allowed to stay in, seeing as the convent was apparently only suffering on the brink of where the activity had been occurring. The mountains had been the central area where most sightings, reports and complaints had been made. Though it seemed someone from the convent had also turned up to make an appearance, standing alongside a very distressed looking woman who seemed to be speaking very animatedly to the two men. They left together shortly after, looking deeply unnerved, and seemed all too eager to return to their respective vehicles. 

"Looks like someone's in a hurry" Monk whistled, watching them drive off. They sure weren't sticking around. 

"I can't say I blame them, if they're the ones reporting the haunting, it'd make sense they'd be frightened" Akayo hummed wisely. Haughtily waving Mai aside as she staggered inside, arms leaden with disassembled shelves. And the young woman managed to grumble out a noise of complaint that sounded very much like it'd been squeezed out of her. Which wasn't all that far of the truth, seeing as she was struggling under the crushing weight of the equipment. 

Meanwhile, Lin was steadily making progress alongside her. Carrying just as much if not twice the weight, and yet he didn't even so much as grunt under the strain. As was the case with most of what he did, he did so effortlessly, and with the grace of a man that upheld his duties to an inhuman standard. The good monk was doing similarly well, but was grumbling alongside Mai. 

It was an hour before they had settled. Naru had joined in to help set up base in the lounge, seeing as there wasn't really anywhere else to put all of their gear, though they left the cameras in the van. They would be set up later. Some would be set up in and around the cabin, but others would be placed further out into the woods. But the heavy lifting has more or less been finished with, and once the monitors flickered to life, Naru hummed, the sound deep and rich as he studied them a moment further before turning. To those that knew him would know enough to see the fire in his eyes. He was a man in his element. Ordering people around was a talent, outwitting them? A god given gift. But ghost hunting, that was his profession, and he certainly was no novice in the field. 

He looked out towards his colleagues. Three of which where slumped in an exhausted heap together on the center of the sofa sat to his side. Heaving as they groaned, mostly in relief, though partially in complaint of their screaming muscles. Lin of course was seemingly unaffected by the fatigue, and was positioned dutifully by Naru's side, fiddling with a screen that simply refused to cooperate. None of the screens had anything to show yet of course, but one just wouldn't remain switched on. Though if you simply looked at him you wouldn't have guessed he was anything other than unfazed. There was a wrinkle in his brow that told the more observant he was becoming irritated. 

Ayako and Miss hara were the only two who hadn't generally contributed to setting up. Though this wasn't really to be considered abnormal. The medium was perched on the very edge of the single armchair of the room. Dark attentive eyes fixed firmly to Naru's figure, whilst the self styled shrine maiden was stood leaning against the back of the sofa. Her bored expression suggested she was considering making a comment of the tired trios graceless and ruffled appearance. But seeing as how she hadn't bothered to lift a finger to help, said nothing, though not out of any sense of guilt of course. 

With everyone present and accounted for, Naru, seeming satisfied, made a start. 

"Alright, so as some of you are already aware, John reached out to SPR on behalf of the local convent, who have also been suffering due to the activity we've been brought in to investigate. What is interesting in this case however, is a second party is also responsible for seeking out our help, and have so far been the ones reporting the most activity on their grounds. And have granted us full access to their property for the remainder of the investigation. 

Aside from the convent, who are associated with John and his parish, the company which have reached out to us are responsible for and own a large portion of the mountain range. And have made their business in holiday making for similar cottages all across the land. Though due to the apparent activity being reported by their customers spanning the past two years, business has suffered significantly, and so here we are"

John chimed in, "in fact, the representative who was just here is actually the daughter of the woman who runs the place. She frequently visits the homes within their land to make notes for any maintenance that might need doing. She made it quite clear that her mother had only really been willing to hire outside help to try and put the public's mind at ease, it was only when she herself experienced the activity with her own eyes she really decided there was evidently some truth to the rumors being spread about the mountain". 

Naru grimaced, his face which was typically set into an unreadable scowl seemed to have an affinity for such expressions. But nevertheless, his bad mood was abundantly clear. "It seems the spirit responsible for the haunting holds little to no interest in any specific area of the range. Accounts have been made from all across their property, but several hotpots have been noted. 

Another thing to note is there doesn't seem to be much to go in in ways of behavioral patterns, the apparition has only been reported to engage in little else but the stalking and active harassment of women, no apparent preferences on age, appearance or spiritual sensitivity. But I have been informed that it is highly aggressive, to the point that several victims have been hospitalized with injuries of varying degrees of severity. It is uncertain as to its motives, or even to what point its violent behavior will go to as, so far, all previous assaults have been interrupted before the spirit could stop of its own accord"

"So what you're saying is, if this thing isn't actively scared off, we're not entirely sure it will stop at all?" Monk questioned, he didn't look all too pleased by the prospect. Casting uncertain glances towards the girls every so often, who all looked just as anxious. 

It surprised everyone when Lin was the one who spoke up, nodding and expression grim. "Right, and that isn't the only issue we're up against". 

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, curious as to what else could have popped up to warrant him of all people speaking up. More to the point speaking up with that resigned frustration tinting his tone. 

"Apart from the cabin, which is fairly easy to keep tabs on with our equipment, there's a massive area of ground to cover. Even assuming we had even half of the equipment needed to cover such an area, the weather isn't in our favor" the man sighed in explanation, waving a tired hand to gesture towards the van visible from the window, barely even half full anymore after being relieved of the guts of its contents. Most of which surrounded them even as they spoke. 

"Couldn't we just rent out what we need?" Ayako suggested, pulling a face as though she couldn't believe the smartest young man she'd ever met seemingly hadn't thought of such a simple solution. 

Naru offered her a look that said much more about what he thought of that suggestion than Ayako wanted to know. It was almost pity, as though he was incredulous she'd even dared to question his own logic. If Naru was the one saying something was an issue, then there was almost no reasonable doubt about it that it was.

Still, he was almost merciful in the way he debunked her suggestion. "Perhaps, but in this case we've got to consider the weather conditions are hardly ideal in this scenario, we're likely to encounter some issues with some of the equipment we have at our disposal this time. With the amount of tech we'd need to cover the land affected, I doubt the company could afford it, especially accounting for the possible damages we're likely to encounter". 

And with that, Ayako was silenced. Flushed but trying to retain her graceful composure after being easily shut down by a young man half her age. But mostly, everyone was just feeling a bit more put down than anything. Little information floating about the case was bad enough, but knowing now that they didn't have much of the tech they often relied on at their disposal was yet another kick to the stomach. 

Looking out of the window, the gloom of the dense forest seemed thicker and more oppressive than it did when they arrived. And the scale of their hunting grounds for this job was intimidating to say the least. That was a lot of ground to have without any eyes. And who knew what would be happening that could be crucial to solving the case off somewhere in a place they didn't even know existed yet. 

"Oh great, off to a great start" Ayako grumbled in a falsely cheerful tone that matched the sour expression on her face. 

Everyone seemed to agree with that sentiment. The outlook for the rest of the job was growing dimmer by the minute. 

John however, seemed to be in significantly higher spirits than the rest of the group. "This is precisely why I expect Mai will be especially useful to this case, if not essential". 

Mai sat up a bit straighter. Feeling the spotlight turn to her, and not feeling entirely prepared for it. And the light burned, everyone's expectations suddenly becoming hopefully evident in their stares. Everyone seemed to look just a little less like the wind had been taken from their sails.

"What? Me?" Mai squeaked, glancing quickly from hopeful face to hopeful face, a finger dumbly pointing to herself as she cringed away from the attention. 

John nodded in the affirmative, and beside her Monk also made a noise of agreement. 

"It makes sense, if there's not much to go on, then your dreams will probably be really useful for finding a lead" he chuckled, the smile on his face testament to his spirits having been lifted. Which didn't make Mai feel better in the slightest. 

"D-don't be silly, I'm sure Naru and Lin will find tons of information without me" the young woman nervously chuckled. Both hands raised as if to wave the hopeful glances away. Suddenly her eyes landed on the medium sat angled just behind them, and she latched into her with the haste and desperation of a woman who knew there was an expected pressure to perform.

"And Masako!", she blurted, the woman herself jolting a little as she was suddenly thrust into the spotlight, "I mean Masako hasn't even tried reaching out to the spirit yet! She's way more reliable than I am, I mean we don't even know if I'll even have one of my weird dreams". 

Mai breathed a grateful sigh of relief as Monk turned to the medium. Who, now she'd recovered, was as at ease as always. That, or it was simply just a case of nobody could really read her expression from behind her sleeve.

"So, Masako, have you noticed anything?". 

The woman hesitated a moment, closing her eyes as if listening carefully. She appeared to be considering something before slowly opening them again and answering. "I'm afraid it's too early to say. I can sense a deep sense of unease surrounding this place, but aside from that, there's nothing". 

"And you Miss Matsuzaki?". 

Ayako seemed a tad taken aback that Naru had thought to ask her, but recovered quickly. Though her surprised expression remained. 

"The trees here are healthy, but something feels... Off. It seems whatever is happening here has affected them somewhat" 

"If it comes down to it, would you be able to use them?" 

"It's hard to say. Something about them feels guarded to me, I'm uncertain if they'd be willing" 

Setting up the rest of the equipment took time, and it was dusk out before what sparse tech they had was up and ready to go. The large majority of it had been strategically placed up and around the cabin, as well as within a fifteen minute walk radius around and bleeding into the surrounding forest. There was little else they could do but hope that their presence would lure in whatever they were hunting towards their cameras. 

With no activity to report, everyone focused what downtime they had to get settled. Lin and Naru were hovering over the cameras in the center of HQ. The continuous tapping of Lin's fingers against his keyboard a soothing backdrop of familiar noise for the rest of the group.

Both John and Mai were busying themselves doing what they could in the kitchen. They had been grateful for Ayakos assistance, until it became increasingly clear that cooking was not something she was particularly adept at, so instead she'd wandered off to accompany Monk in plastering the walls with warding charms. Which turned out to be what had been occupying her time whilst HQ had been being set up. In the relative quiet, their bickering could be heard throughout the building. 

Miss Hara was also present in the kitchen. Though what precisely she was doing was anybodies guess. She had been washing the dishes in preparation for tea, but her hands at some point had stopped moving. And Mai, finding herself concerned, paused to turn her way. Worried perhaps she'd noticed something that the others hadn't. But she was just standing there, eyes glazed as she stared out of the window as though caught in a trance. Eyebrows furrowed in what Mai read as frustration. Though whatever it was that was irking the woman was a mystery to her, since she herself could see nothing but darkness. 

Darkness, and the faint glint of red peering through the trees. From what she hoped was a light from one of the cameras. Neither of the women were certain, but at least hadn't moved or blinked yet. Neither of them noticed that by the time they returned to that spot again to clean up after eating, the light had vanished into the gloom of the night where the moonlight couldn't reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new case has officially begun, and things will only get more exciting from here! Hopefully my writing keeps things exciting enough you all don't just guess what's gonna happen before I can even finish writing it.  
>  Prepare for drama, mystique, and tragedy! There's a lotta ground to cover and this time the team at SPR are like fish in a barrel. With little else to do but wait for the mysterious spirit to come to them, let's just hope our team can handle it. Because they're halfway up the mountainside, and it's a very long way back home. If anything goes wrong here.... they're on their own.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! And if you've got any criticism or questions don't hesitate to let me know, I hope to keep on improving, so with that being said, till next time~!


	3. Pressure and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very long, my brain is fried. Expect drama and spooky stuff!

Three cameras broke down in the night. 

Nobody could figure out why exactly three perfectly functioning cameras had just suddenly conked it without any warning. Thoughts turned to maybe this being a result of some sort of attack, a result of the haunting, or maybe even just an animal getting up and into something it shouldn't have. But there were no signs of damage to the exterior, and without any clue as to why it malfunctioned in the first place, it seemed they were just going to have to accept they were now blind in the areas they had been covering. 

In other news, Naru's increasingly sour mood was growing worse by the hour. Pouring over document after document, news report after report. And after all of that, had yielded absolutely zilch in terms of useful information. Rumors and urban legends and witnesses testimonies only adding up to unreliable hogwash. There simply wasn't enough information floating around. Nothing even close to a lead, and the less they found the more Naru seemed to feel like the case was slipping through his fingers. Out into a void of uncertainties and too much of a case of "being in the right place and time" to witness something relevant that could clue them in on what was going on than he was comfortable with. At this rate, all they would have to rely on would be Miss Hara or the spirit itself. 

Or, of course, Mai. And one of her visions. 

So of course, that morning, after Miss Hara (Having been accompanied by Monk, Ayako and John of course) had returned from a walk around the nearby property, and come back with a whole lot of sod all. And Naru and Lin still a mile deep into accounts of sightings, history of the land and so forth, it was a surprise to nobody but Mai herself that Naru had turned to her. With a deep sense of foreboding in his eyes as he approached her. Every menacing step tempting her to flee into the woods and take her chances with the spirit instead. Wearing a scowl on his face as foul and threatening as an oncoming storm on the horizon. Only to thrust a pillow into her hands, with nothing but the tightly lipped spoken command to go to sleep. 

His tone gave little room for argument, but Mai being who she was, did so anyway. 

"Wait what? I'm not even tired!" she whined pouting, clutching the throw pillow to her chest as she grumbled at the floor. Not feeling quite brave enough to look Naru in the eyes as she huffed. She sat on the sofa, whilst Naru was looming over her in a way that clued anyone with eyes he was convinced if he glared at her hard enough, she'd submit to his will and horrible mood and do as he ( ~~demanded~~ ) asked.

"And besides, there are things to do, you really expect me to sleep whilst everyone else is busy working?". 

"That hasn't stopped you before" Naru quipped flatly. A hint of a smirk tugging at his lips as the young woman flushed bright red, before it was gone. As short lived as it was unexpected. To be replaced once again with a frustrated grimace that had been steadily growing deeper and darker the more it became obvious there wasn't much he could do himself. 

He turned back towards a small pile of scattered newspaper clippings. Leafing through them even as Mai engaged him. Dismissive. Though the manner in which he kept sitting not entirely turned away indicated he was still listening. If perhaps not very much. On the screen of his computer sat similar news readings, and to the side of it sat an impressive pile of documents that appeared to be an assortment of customer accounts as well as whatever information he'd managed to scrounge up on the location itself. John had also thankfully done a similar thing directed at the convent, though Naru would have preferred to have done it himself at this point. Sitting idly by and waiting for something to happen wasn't something totally unusual or unexpected to be doing. But it didn't mean he had to like it. 

"Cmon Mai, you don't wanna be out there anyway, it's so cold outside my nose almost froze off" Monk teased, earning a derisive snort from Ayako, who seemed to be giving the coat he was wearing a look of envy. It was much thicker than hers, as evidently she'd chosen fashion over function. Stylish and chic, but thin, and judging by the periodic way she was shuddering, not very warm. He turned to face the source of the noise, not appearing very surprised to find the priestess, and shot her a flat look. 

Regardless, it was only moments later something soft was dropped onto the top of Ayako's head. And she made a noise of complaint, moving her hands up to see what had obscured her vision, only to pull them back, finding in her hands a dark green scarf that definitely didn't belong to her. But when she turned to face Monk to question him about it, he was determinedly looking elsewhere. Shoulders noticeably barer than they had been a minute ago. 

The priestess flustered, but remained quiet on the matter. But she her ruby red lips curled into a small, contented smile as she drew the warm fabric around her shoulders and up to her ears. 

Meanwhile, Mai was giving Monk a far too smug smirk over the back of the couch. And his already pink cheeks went a deeper shade of red as he scowled, the grumpy look however was utterly ruined by the shade of red tinting his ears. 

"He's right" said John, who was sitting over by Masako. Both looked equally worn by the chill, but John seemed to be the one most affected. His eyes, nose, and ears were am impressive shade of pink, and the group had only been out for an hour or two, what was worse was they were supposed to be heading back out again soon to check ground further afield in the forest facing south, where most of the cameras had died during the night. 

"I wouldn't be surprised is it starts snowing. The windows were frosted over this morning, and it hasn't gotten much warmer since then". 

"I hope not" Masako sighed, "I didn't pack any shoes very fit for poor weather". 

Monk winced sympathetically, "Yeah, Zori probably aren't great for snow huh?". 

"you can borrow my sneakers if you want, I brought some spare" Mai offered, and Masako's eyes widened a fraction, before a grateful smile pulled at her lips. She hadn't voiced her discomfort all morning, but the chill had been getting to her. Her traditional apparel didn't offer too much comfort even at the best of times, proper clothing being difficult to wear to a fault, but it was made especially harder to navigate when she could scarcely feel her own feet, numb with cold. 

And despite how she and Mai didn't always get along, it struck her once more how easily the other woman offered her kindness. She hadn't even thought twice, the idea of withholding aid never crossing her mind even with how frequently they clashed, and Masako had a great respect for that. After all, it had not been the first occasion Mai had saved her simply by offering her hand. 

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be lovely" she said softly, and no sooner had she accepted than Mai was up off her feet to fetch them. Masako opened her mouth to correct the younger woman that she hadn't meant right that minute, but she was gone before she'd managed to do much else but splutter. 

Oh well, she'd be heading back out soon with the others, she supposed maybe she'd be better off changing her shoes sooner rather than later. So when Mai returned shortly after with a pair of relatively worn looking sneakers in hand, she took them with practiced grace.

Slipping them on, she sighed in notable relief. Okay, maybe she'd been more uncomfortable than she'd let on. These were much more comfortable--and more importantly, they were much warmer. She felt better already. 

"Anyway, I'm not going to take a nap while everyone else is working, I wanna be useful, not... Taking it easy back here" 

Monk lifted a heavy palm to the top of the girls head, ruffling the choppy mess of hair over her eyes. Mai quite understandably made a sound of alarm that almost sounded like a bleat, before her hands swatted at the unrelenting force of nature that was Monk gracing her with affection. "Aww Mai, you will be doing something useful! Let's face it, we're running blind out here. One of your dreams could really come in handy right about now". 

His tone was encouraging, and for a split second, it almost seemed as though it had worked in changing the young woman's mind. As she paused, ever so slightly, a fraction of a second really. Noticeable for anyone with half a brain and an observant eye. 

Then Naru went and ruined it all in one fell condescending, backhanded swoop. "You'll be far more useful to this case if you do as I ask, you can't sense spirits nor can you exercise them, but feel free to follow the rest on their rounds outside if you're so convinced you'd be more productive". 

"You don't have to be mean Naru, I'd feel guilty too if I was napping while everyone else was out in the cold" 

"I'd hardly call it taking it easy, you've seen how nasty those dreams can get, frankly I'd much prefer being cold"

John's typically pleasant smile vanished, the troubled way his brow furrowed spoke to the intensity of his sudden change in mood, "You have a point, I can't say I like the idea of putting anyone through that, much less Mai..." 

As they were speaking, nobody quite noticed the way Naru went unnaturally still. His expression was especially hard, jaw working as his teeth clenched and unclenched. His eyes flickered up a fraction enough to witness Lin shoot him a knowing look that he wasn't sure he appreciated, so he averted his gaze. Making a show of flicking through papers he'd read about a dozen times already, a weak attempt at distracting himself from the discomfort stirring in his gut. 

Anything to take his mind off the thought that, in his haste to find a lead, he'd almost been wishing that very misfortune upon Mai himself. The realization left a foul taste in his mouth, further souring his expression. Of course he knew how awful those dreams of hers could get, he wasn't stupid, as much as his late brother had affectionately thought to dub him an 'idiot scientist', and he certainly was neither blind nor deaf. He'd witnessed the aftermath of some of her worst visions. Seen the way she'd thrashed, cried out, screamed--how she'd broken down sobbing upon waking up. Then how she'd trembled as he'd forced her to relive it a second time to get the information he needed out of her...Yes,he knew all too well what kind of torment he was leaving her open to. His own experiences in psychometry had taught him that much, and yet he was hoping for it. _Encouraging_ it, even. 

And it made him _sick_. 

But, if they must happen, which they were going to, at the very least, he wanted to get something useful out of it. Lest her suffering be in vain. If she had to have such terrible visions, then he'd be damn certain to make adequate use of them. For her sake as much as his, he could only hope the end results were a source of comfort to the young woman, he knew how sensitive she was to the suffering of others. All he could do was make certain no harm came to her in the waking world. That went for all of his colleagues of course, but Mai was a magnet for trouble, and as frosty as he could bee, even he wasn't cold enough to treat someone who was going through such frightening experiences unkindly in good conscience. If anything warranted him acting a little more warmly to anybody, it would be this. 

And that was about as deeply as he was willing to think on the matter as to why he felt the curious yet no less compelling urge to pay her so much careful attention. 

Luckily for him however, under the subject of everyone's understandably and palpable concerns, Mai's own protesting took a full one-eighty. Suddenly confronted with her dear makeshift-families worries on her behalf, she was quick to attempt to put them at ease. Being selfless to a fault, the thought of being fussed over, whilst greatly appreciated, sent her skin crawling with guilt. As well as the overwhelming need to assure everyone that she was, in fact, perfectly fine. Because God forbid anyone fret over her wellbeing, or so much as become the slightest bit inconvenienced for her sake. It left her uneasy, and remained that way until she'd found a way to fix it, or otherwise divert whoevers attentions she'd gained away from her own troubles. 

"Its not so bad, and they're not always scary! Besides, if it really helps then--then I _suppose_ I could do with a quick lie-down...". 

Nobody in the group looked too convinced, but reluctantly let it be at her insistence. Even Lin looked skeptical, his typically unimpressed expression disrupted by the way his brow quirked in question. Only he had turned back to the monitor screen before John could be certain he'd seen it. 

Sly devil. He wasn't nearly as unaffected as he made himself appear, the same could be said for the young man under his charge. It had not escaped anyone's notice that both had warmed considerably since their first meeting. Still, John couldn't deny himself the grin catching the man off his guard when he obviously thought nobody was looking. 

Yeah, Lin was good at that. Escaping attention, that is. Quite the accomplishment, seeing as how otherwise he had quite the presence to himself. His professional yet frosty demeanor was such that it made him more than a little... Intimidating. So it was anyone's guess how he managed to fly under everyone's collective radar so successfully. 

It took a couple rounds of convincing before everyone was content to drop the subject. Well, content was a pretty strong word for what was actually more of a begrudging acceptance. Mai had her mind made up and she was sticking to it. That didn't stop Ayako from turning to stomp off out the door with a dissatisfied huff, and even Masako's eyes lingered on the younger woman's back as she left through the front door. 

Naru and Lin were quiet as she set about making herself comfortable on the couch. Though she did notice Naru had oddly decided to remain close by. Having set himself up on the armchair off to her side, though a stern glare shut any complaints she might've otherwise had up from the get-go. And it was a resolute dutifulness he continued his business as if she wasn't even there, or he wasn't being weird staying by her side as she slept. Rather than resuming his--well, whatever it was he was doing off over with Lin, who had apparently realized that slouching over the laptop on the coffee table was definitely not working wonders for his spinal health. And as a result, had moved his station over to the dining table, which, if Mai craned her neck to peer over the edge of the armrest, she could see it looked like he was reviewing last nights footage. 

Looking for clues on what wiped out the faulty cameras she'd reckon. There was little else to do. 

With a weary sigh, Mai shuffled back to rest on her back. The sofa was cushy. Maybe a little too soft, actually, as whenever she moved she sank so low into the plush furnishing it felt like being tangled up in bed sheets. Restricting and fiddly. But lying belly-up was certainly comfier than having her elbows buried and digging into her bed for the next few hours. Satisfied, Mai tugged her blanket up to her chin, letting out a breath of relief when she already felt the nagging chill dissipate almost immediately. 

Damn it was cold, and she was inside. She almost didn't want to imagine how nippy the others were, being outdoors and all. She shivered just thinking about it. 

A few minutes passed. 

Then a few more.

Hey eyes refused to stay shut. The urge to toss and turn was rampant, and in all honesty she was finding it kind of hard to relax knowing Naru was sitting. Right. There. Completely oblivious to her plight. How could he not notice? Why was he just sitting there reading as if this wasn't completely awkward? Ha, she doubted the insensitive jerk even noticed how incredibly distracting he was being. And he wasn't even doing anything! But all Mai knew was that there was no way in hell she was getting to sleep with him just--being there. How was she supposed to concentrate with him looming over her like that? Granted, Mai reasoned, he wasn't really doing much looming. He wasn't even really looking at her. But! She certainly wouldn't sit around over him while he tried to sleep! Couldn't he go sit over by Lin or something instead? Jeez, she was sweating like mad as the pressure just kept building. What if she couldn't fall asleep after all? What if she did and she didn't dream? Or what if she did and it was something dumb and not helpful at all? 

What if she did dream and it was like back at the Urado case...? 

No. Mai shook her head. She couldn't let herself think like that. She was just going to creep herself out, and it wasn't like she wasn't in good hands. Naru was with her, and Lin had his shiki if anything really tried popping up to catch them unawares. Really, she probably couldn't be any safer if she tried. 

Tentatively, Mai peeked her head out from under the covers. 

Naru was already looking at her. His face grim and deeply unimpressed to find her definitely not trying to sleep. And it was with a small squeak she yanked the cover over her head once again. Face flushed red, and feeling thoroughly chided, even without being scolded. She waited a beat, before she heard him let out a weary huff, before presumably returning his attention to his papers. 

It took a good while to fall asleep. And she awoke to the sounds of soft footsteps and hushed whispering, groggily wiping a hand to over her face she peeked out from underneath the pillow that had at some point during her nap been pushed back against the armrest and partially flopped over her head. It seemed the door closing shut had been what had woken her, and as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, Ayako peered over the back of the couch. Her cheeks were red with cold, but there was a warm smile on her face, and she leaned forward, arms moving to prop herself up tiredly against the backrest. 

"Well well, look who's back among us, sleep well?" 

Mai groaned, sitting upright, offering Monk and John a sleepy grin as they passed. Monk scuffing her sleep-tousled mop of hair with a chuckle. Though his voice was gruffer than usual, and Johns weary eyes betrayed his less than pleasant mood. They were exhausted, and it showed. 

Mai felt the cushion sink beside her, and turned to find Masako flopped against it. Shivering and fairly miserable looking in her own ever prim-and-proper like way. Even miserable she aired it in an ever-ladylike fashion. 

"I slept fine, but I don't think I dreamt anything useful", Unless they were dealing with a ghostly scuba-diving pianist anyway. 

A collective sigh. Not the news everybody had been hoping for. 

"So we're really in the dark on this one, huh?" Ayako harrumphed, puffing her red painted lips into a pout that didn't suit a lady her age. Not that something like that ever stopped her of course. She shot a dirty look to Monk, warning him against the snarky comment that was very clearly on the tip only his tongue. 

With an audible pop, his mouth snapped shut. Wisely deciding to remain silent. 

"At this point there won't be much else to do but drive the spirit out when it shows up". 

"Have you noticed anything worth mentioning yet, Miss Hara?" Naru asked pointedly. Steering the topic away from the barely constrained bickering just begging to start between the monk and priestess. And was glad for the sobering change in mood the new breach of topic brought with it. 

The spotlight suddenly turned her way, Miss Hara took the eyes suddenly on her with practiced grace. Eyebrows crinkling slightly as she pondered her next words. 

"I sense a great deal of anger, here. But it comes and goes, moving around too much to pinpoint where its coming from. It's attached to this land, but I could not say whether it favors any specific place, but I _can_ tell you the spirit here is female. She was following us as we did our rounds, but seemed leery of approaching. I suspect John and Monk being there scared her off"

"She was following us?" Ayako blanched, shifting uncomfortably and holding herself in her arms that spoke to how unsettled she felt. The boys didn't look too thrilled at the prospect either. 

Masako nodded, eyes grim. "Yes, she was. Its strange, while I could sense her hatred, I could feel a great deal more... How best to say? Confusion". 

"What are you saying? Think she's wondering what people are doing on her land or something?" Monk questioned, though his suggestion met a deftly neutral reception. 

"I cannot say", Masako said, "Your guess is as good as mine". 

There was a brief moment of silence, when the sound of a notepad flipping shut signaled Naru's incoming speech. 

"In any case, this is certainly more activity than when we first arrived. If this spirit is following us around then I suspect its not too off the cards to imagine things will start to get more lively as the week progresses. We're likely to see an increase in activity now that the spirit is growing accustomed to our presence".

A universal hum of agreement rippled throughout the group at Naru's musings. Now that it was clear there was definitely a spirit present, and it was aware they were there enough to tail them around, it probably wouldn't be too long before the evasive spirit felt they were stepping on too many toes. And so decided to take more... Drastic measures to spook them off. 

Mai shuddered. Hopefully the presence of the boys kept the spirit at bay for a little while longer. She wasn't entirely looking forward to the nastier aspects of her unusual job. Especially seeing as they were so deep into the mountains, surrounded by forest... So far away from any other living soul...if something went, well, wrong, really wrong, they would be hard up getting to help on time. 

Evening swept the mountain into a night fog that couldn't have been cut with a chainsaw. The darkness combines with the ghostly white mist painted an eerie picture, and what with being surrounded by trees bursting from the earth like skeletons, it was no wonder that the lonely cabins inhabitants were feeling more than a little antsy. And it didn't help knowing that simply dismissing the shadows flickering between the trees as figments of their imaginations wasn't entirely certain, because they knew for all intents and purposes, there really _was_ something out there. Watching, waiting. Yeah, it wasn't exactly comforting when the monster under the bed could be anywhere out there, and they were all grouped up in plain sight. 

After his plan of bullying Mai into napping and having her dream up a vision to get them some useful information had gone down like a lead balloon, Naru had spent the majority of the remaining amount daylight pestering the rest about their rounds. Asking about and after any sightings of any nearby memorials, landmarks, anything really. Anything that might signify something of interest, but of course had come up empty. Much to everyone's dismay. After all, the cabin was only so big, and as much as they wanted to get to the bottom of the case themselves, they were also stuck inside. And there were only so many places to hide away from Naru's increasingly foul mood. 

Mai had settled down opposite, grimly bracing herself for a deeply uncomfortable encounter, with a tray of tea and biscuits. A tentative peace offering, but also an attempt to get the idiot to get something into his stomach for the first time that day. Typically he acted as if he were too busy to do basic things such as eat regular meals like a normal healthy human being, but he wasn't fooling anybody today. They _had_ nothing to do. None of them did. That was why the guy was sulking so bad. 

At least he'd eaten what she brought. Now maybe if Lin would eat his portion too they could get through the case without either man collapsing from self-induced hunger. 

It began to snow a few hours before everyone began to settle in for the night. 

Mai, Masako and Ayako were lucky enough to have claimed a whole room for themselves without having to be too terribly cramped together. They were stuck in the smaller of the three available rooms, but the boys had less space to work with being all crammed in what available space they did have like sardines. The master bedroom afforded little floor space, the queen sized bed was to blame for that. So the girls had agreed to take turns sharing the bed, whilst one of them slept on the floor. Rotating who got a turn in the comfy bed nipped any bickering about it in the bud. And they supposed they were just about familiar enough with each other that sleeping in the same bed wasn't as awkward as it might be been a time not too long ago. In the past that seemed so distant where they were all strangers feeling things out with one another. 

That evening, Mai insisted the other women have their turn, while she took one for the team on the too-thin futon on the floor. They'd had quite a rough day all things considered, and Mai was pretty sure they'd had quite enough of being cold for one day. Besides, she'd slept more than a third of it away anyway, if any of them could do without sleeping well the night, it was her. Neither woman were about to argue either, happy to pass out in relative comfort the moment their heads touched their pillows. Though the grateful looks sent Mai's way didn't go unnoticed by the young physic. And it was listening to the soft snoring of her companions Mai settled down on the hard surface of her bed for the night. Eventually finding sleep after a frustrating period of tossing and turning, the ground sapping what little heat she could muster with the scrappy blanket she'd found stuffed away in the closet. 

__________________________

_Her feet were cold._

_That was the first thought that came to mind as she became aware of her surroundings._ _She was asleep, or at least she assumed she was, because she could remember struggling to get comfy on the futon, and she couldn't think of any other reason she'd be outside in the afternoon of a day she couldn't remember passing._

_With a sigh, Mai shuddered at the biting chill as a lazy breeze blew through her. It was colder than she remembered it being that day, and as she blinked away the fog of sleep, she realized that the area surrounding her was coated in a thick blanket of snow. Turning her head to get a good view of her surroundings however, was interrupted by the distinct sensation of her body moving as though being puppeteer-ed. Her feet easily wrenching free of her attempts to wrestle back control--and it was with a strange sense of calm she realized that her body was indeed moving against her will._

_"Hurry dear, were almost there"._

_The voice startled Mai a little, but the feeling was soon replaced with a sense of ease that didn't seem to belong to her. Allowing herself to go slack, since resistance was no doubt futile at this point, her eyes traveled up from the set of footprints on the ground. Trailing up to their owner, who was standing over a protruding knot of roots by a nearby trunk._

_The woman's face was kind. Smiling in a manner that seemed unaffected by the cold, and it was with a youthful sort of energy the lady pushed herself away from the tree, landing with an audible crunch on the other side, at which point, the person she supposed she was supposed to be right now moved to follow. Clumsily tromping through the path her companion had left for her to follow, and Mai felt content to watch from behind the strangers eyes._

_This felt... Safe._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming", the voice that came out of her was not hers, but then again neither was the body. But it did tell her that the person she was now was definitely a woman. She sounded exasperated, but in a good-natured sort of way, evidently amused by her friends antics. Close, she'd guess, by the warmth that welled within her heart as her eyes flitted over to the leading woman's back. A fondness that burst with affection as she kept her eyes trained on the mess of long mousy brown hair sticking at off angled from beneath her woolen hat._

_"Jeez, you sure know how to pick your moments huh?", the cold air she was sucking in to fuel her movements stung, and her panting was beginning to make a damp patch against the muffler wrapped snugly around her neck, piled high up to cover her ears and cheeks. "You couldn't have found something closer to the cabin?"._

_The other woman chortle as Mai caught up, offering out her hand and smiling bashfully as their fingers laced together. They both stalled a moment in their tracks, taking the moment to swing their gasped hands together back and forth in an innocent, carefree fashion._

_"C'mon, I promise it's worth it, besides we're almost there"._

_Mai felt her lips stretch into a grin as she made a show of sighing, "what is it you wanted to show me again?" ._

_"it's a surprise"._

__

Mai staggered as her limbs finally became her own once again. The sensation of being behind her own strings again after essentially being on autopilot almost sent her sprawling. Her sense of balance thrown for a loop, and it took a fair bit of wobbling for her to regain her footing. The dizziness remained though, so Mai admitted defeat and crouched low on her knees. Crouching on all fours was a damn sight less embarrassing than falling flat on her face. 

At least she hadn't woken up screaming this time. 

But something was wrong. 

Mai gasped as the cold seeping into her hands registered. For a minute there she hadn't really considered why exactly her feet had been practically freezing--thinking it had just been the lingering sensations from her vision. It happened, they were so real and vivid after all in her dreams that she'd barely took notice that when she'd sunk to her knees it wasn't blankets she was feeling herself fall onto. The cold shocking her to her senses, eyes flying open to find she was looking down at... Snow. Not her futon as she'd originally expected. Was she still sleeping? Pushing herself upright, she found herself gazing into an eerily similar stretch of forest. Only unlike in her dream, it was very obviously nighttime. The only light afforded to her being provided by the ghostly glow of the moon. It didn't do much to penetrate the gloom. And the stretching shadows cast by the dim light almost appeared to be... Reaching for her. 

Slowly turning on the spot, Mai gradually made to stand, remaining hunched over as she peered each and every way trying to get her bearings. 

It didn't help, no matter which way she looked all she could see was forest. Dark, scary looking forest, with no pathway or defining landmark to speak of to hint at where she might be. 

Not good. 

Her hears straining, the only noise to speak of was the sound of her own breath, and her heart hammering in her chest. The unspeakably lonely sound of her feet crunching in the snow didn't do much to aid the unease creeping up her spine. It was like the blanket of white was sucking up all the sound in the world, she couldn't even hear the telltale comings and goings of the nights wildlife. 

She felt so completely and truly alone. Frightened and shivering out in the cold. 

Mai trembled in place. Trying to squash the panic welling in her chest, her breath quickening against her will as she fought against the knee-jerk reaction to lose it. Taking deep, shuddering breaths lest she hyperventilate, and then she'd really be up to her neck in it. She couldn't let herself lose control, she was freezing, and she was lost, she needed to get warm. Surely someone would notice she was gone and come find her soon? But it was night, and there was no telling how long she could last out... Wherever she was with nothing but her pajamas to keep her from turning into a person-Popsicle! 

Mai sucked in a sharp breath, because it got worse--she didn't know if she was alone out here. 

_Wait! The snow! I can just follow my trail back to the cabin!_

Feeling giddy with triumph, the young woman turned her gaze down to her feet. The burst of her adrenaline shooting through her veins at the prospect of escape lasting a second too long, her grin drooping a fraction as she scanned the ground for her own footprints. She had to have left something somewhere, she must've been sleepwalking or something, how else would she have gotten there? So it stood for reason she had to have left a path to follow back to the cabin. 

Only, there was nothing there. Nothing out clean, crisp and perfectly white snow. Untouched aside from the small circle she'd tread into the ground as she turned a full three-sixty. 

"This is bad..." she muttered under her breath. She couldn't make out anything in the snow to clue her into what direction to start moving. Should she just stay put? 

The sound of something snapping shut that idea down right away. The noise like a gunshot going off with the deafening silence of the forest, and Mai wasn't ashamed to admit she jumped a foot in the air at the sudden noise. Spinning on her heel to face the source on instinct. But nothing was there. At least, not at first glance.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Mai peered deeper into the mist, eyeing the trees at the forest clearing. At first, she couldn't make much of anything out, but the longer she stared, the more the shapeless mass of shadow took form. 

_That's not good... I have to get out of here!_

As she thought that, a skeletal hand appeared from the fog, winding its way around the trunk of a tree at the farthest border. A figure following close behind. Stomping footsteps crunching through the snow accompanying the shadow as its skirted just shy of the moonlight, circling her slowly like a cat toying with a cornered mouse. 

Mai whimpered at the sight. She wasn't entirely sure she should take her eyes from the figure, but as she took a tentative step back, her legs so numb from the cold collided with one another. Sending her fumbling to the ground. Panic gripped her, and as she desperately skittered back to her feet, terrified wide eyes scanned for the figure she'd foolishly broken eye contact with. 

Just as she'd feared, it had disappeared. 

Not wanting to wait for it to come back, Mai hastily made a break for it. Flinging herself in the opposite direction in a frantic dash for safety. Soon enough the far side of the border enveloped her again. Her heart pounding in her ears as trees whipped past in a frenzied blur, Mai let out a broken sob as she ignored the sting of branches digging into her arms and legs as she passed. It was all she could do to keep her legs under her as she ran with sluggish limbs stiff with cold. She was partially aware of the figure flitting in and out of her vision as it followed in hot pursuit. Forcing her to backtrack and change direction a handful of times as the spirit mockingly thwarted her pitiful attempts to flee. 

Another snap sounded beside her, and reacting quicker than her mind could keep up with she changed course. Clipping her shoulder against a tree, hard, and as she clumsily recovered from the blow, looking up from the ground to her path before her--and meeting the long dead eyes of a corpse. She couldn't stop in time to avoid brushing nose-to nose with it, and as she felt the cold clammy flesh against her skin, Mai screamed, a long, shrill sound that pierced the night like a spearhead. 

"MAI!". 

Mai could have cried at the familiar voice sounded from somewhere behind her. But she wasn't out of the woods yet, the spirit hadn't reacted at all to the sound of Monks voice. Though there was a new urgency to its movements, seeming to sense it was fast running out of time before help arrived. And it was with an inhuman shriek the creature lunged for her, and the demonic howling was only matched by Mai's petrified cry. The poor girl hurling herself backwards, barely caring that her head slammed into the ground as she landed awkwardly on her back. But it was with immeasurable relief she heard the by now all too familiar sound of Monks chanting nearby. And it seemed almost too easy the manner of which the spirit dissipated, though Mai's eyes caught the last glimpse of its dissatisfied scowl as it disappeared. Retreating into the trees once again. 

She heard multiple sets of footfalls approaching her at a rapid pace, but by the time she'd gathered her wits enough to turn to face them, she'd already been enveloped in a strong pair of arms. Followed closely by another as Ayako joined Monk in suffocating the girl in their affections. 

"She's freezing" she idly heard Ayako say, and Monk cursed as he withdrew from their embrace. Shrugging off his coat and draping it over Mai's shoulders after Ayako moved to let him. 

"We found her!" Ayako shouted, before turning her attention to the girl who still seemed to be dazed from the attack. While Monk moved to direct the rest of the scattered group together. 

Mai shivered under the weight of Monk's coat, his warmth making her realize how truly cold she was. Ayako lifted a hand to her cheek, gently guiding her face to meet her eye. It was no surprise to find her look of stern concern hadn't broken, but there was a comforting air to her features that left Mai fighting the urge to break into hysterics. 

"Its alright, you're safe now, we're here" Ayako cooed, heaving a relieved sigh of her own as she drew the younger woman into her arms again. Mai, still tense from the encounter, stiffened a fraction, before sagging into her arms entirely. It was with the feeling of mild embarrassment Mai burst into tears, but Ayako eased her sobs from her with a mothering hand. 

It was to the sound of Mai's wails everyone finally arrived on the scene. Tense and ready to fight, only to relax a fraction upon seeing the excitement had already worn down, and it was the aftermath they were in the throes of. John and Masako were quick to lend a hand in calming Mai down, with soft voices and smiling faces whilst Lin, Monk and Naru scoured the area for any signs of trouble. Taking care to stay within sight. Thankfully, their searches came up empty, and nobody felt it wise to linger. 

Besides, Mai was practically hypothermic anyway, they could search the area in the morning, when they had light of day on their sides. 

When Mai had settled down a bit, Monk stomped up to her, crouching low with a scary expression that made Mai gulp at the sight of him.

"What the hell happened out here? Why did you leave the cabin, do you know how dangerous that was? And in nothing out your pajamas no less?!" he scolded her harshly. But Mai's noise of complaint was cut short by Ayako jumping in to say her piece. 

"you're lucky we found you in time, if that spirit hadn't killed you then you would've froze for sure". 

With an affronted gasp, the hot-headed young lady almost laughed, incredulous at their nerve, or more the confidence they had that this was a situation of her own doing. "Don't blame me! I woke up out here, how was I supposed to know this would happen? What, am I supposed to go to bed all dressed up on the off chance of sleepwalking out into the snow?!" 

"wait, you woke up here?" 

"that's what I said isn't it?" Mai grumbled, "How stupid do you think I am anyway?" 

"easy, easy. Nobody thinks you're stupid", though the expression that flashed across Naru's face gave Mai the impression he was for once biting his tongue on the matter, but if his previous history on the subject were to say anything it would likely be he was more inclined to disagree.

But no, Ayako was the one to drive that particular nail on the head in true Ayako-fashion, "but you have to admit, you do have a habit of wandering off and running into trouble". 

The young lady in question scrunched her face up to make her displeasure known, but had no argument to defend her last self, so instead simply chose to change the subject, luckily there was something she'd been wondering to ask after.

"Hmph... Wait, how did you guys find me anyway? How far are we from the cabin?". 

Monk was the one to answer, rubbing a sore spot at the base of his neck, he looked tired. He hadn't had much chance to sleep on the flimsy mattress of the guest bedroom before Masako had woken to find Mai nowhere to be found. And though things still hadn't quite settled down, it was hard not to feel exhausted now he at least knew Mai was safe.

"Well, you didn't answer when we called so we just followed your trail up until not far away, but then it looked like you'd gone in circles so we split up". 

"Then we heard you scream and, well" John ended, and Mai was pulled up onto her feet with a grunt. Nobody wanted to stick around, it was dark, and everyone was cold enough as it was, it practically hurt to look at Mai. She was still shivering like mad, and her feet which had been bare for the entire ordeal were starting to turn purple with cold, what little of them that could be seen anyway, seeing as the snow almost came up to her ankles. 

"Wait... But--" the protest died on her tongue, but her disgruntled expression caught Naru's eye. 

"But what, Mai?". 

"Its just... I tried to follow my footprints back to the cabin myself, only when I looked there weren't any there at all" 

John frowned. "Maybe you just didn't see them? I mean its pretty dark out, and you were scared right--". 

"No I'm telling you, there wasn't anything there!" Mai insisted, staring John down, who quickly raised his hand in surrender, only to move onto Mary. Then sweeping her fiery gaze onto the rest of the group, as though searching for any signs of doubt and daring them to voice it. Nobody did, what she saw instead were many troubled faces as they considered the truth of her words. As well as the implications they brought to light. 

It was bad enough Mai went wandering in her sleep, but to think that the spirit that had attacked her might have had something to do with it? If it was cunning enough to make sure the girl got hopelessly lost, and all on her won, at night and in the snow? It was very possible this thing had every intention on killing Mai tonight, or even if it had just planned on roughing her up a little there was still the matter that she could've froze to death. It was concerning, both the intelligence and the hostility the spirit had already showcased, with very little provocation. 

It was unsettling, to say the least. 

"Alright, I've heard enough for now, we need to get Mai out of the cold, let's move out" Naru barked the order out, and nobody needed much convincing to get their butt's in gear at his words. He huffed, jaw set and grim as he turned to face Mai, who had been lifted off her feet and onto Monks arms after a little fussing when Ayako had brought attention to the fact she was barefoot. For once Mai offered no complaint, now the adrenaline was wearing off she was starting to really feel the aching pain thrumming through her weary limbs, and it was with a dazed expression she caught Naru's guarded eye as he turned away. He cast her a meaningful look before he moved to fall in step besides Lin, who had been taking the time to work out which way the direction of the cabin was in that had been fuddled a little when they'd scattered. 

"Once we're back in base I'd very much like to hear Mai's account on this evenings excitement". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super long uldate~! Yes I've been in a funk, but ughhh don't it feel good to get this damn update done! Now just, like, thirteen more to go... Dammit. I'm so behind on updates it's getting kinda sad, but hey better late than never RIGHT?  
>  Spooky stuffs starting to happen and, could I have been more helpfully vague? Yes. Probably. I mean I can't just spill all the beans in one go can I, wouldn't be very dramatic.   
>  The next chapter I plan on having Lin, Naru and John have some more screen time. Can I even call it that? Mai may be the main squeeze in this but I feel John and Lin are kinda criminally underused sometimes. So yeah, uh, look forward to that!  
>  Also I'm planning on going back and like fixing some dumbass mistakes I've made in all my previous chapters, I write everything on my phone so I always make really stupid mistakes that somehow escape my notice when I'm proofreading and then cringe when I notice them like, weeks later like "SHIT PEOPLE READ THAT GARBAGE LINE NOOOO!". Hopefully it'll help me not make those mistakes in the future...  
> (Yea prolly not)  
>  Anyway, I'd really appreciate getting you guy's temperature on where in going with this. I like to think my writing is reasonably coherent, but then again whaddo I know huh? But still, any input helps me improve, slowly but surely!  
>  Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter I cooked up.
> 
> Till next time!


	4. Chilled down to the bone

To Naru's credit, he at least waited for everyone to get somewhat settled before beginning his interrogation. 

"Here Mai, let's get you warmed up" Ayako murmured. Mai had made herself comfortable in a nest of blankets she hadn't needed much convincing to get into. John had practically drowned her in them, and Ayako was still fussing even as she carefully handed the young woman a toasty mug of tea. Masako had busied herself passing out warm beverages to the rest of the group, everyone perking considerably at the warmth offered. 

Mai sighed heavily as she sank further into the cocoon surrounding her. Her joints creaking in protest from the cold, it was hardly a surprise that the heat seeping into her cold numbed fingers was a comfort well earned. Even Naru seemed to slump in relief as he eagerly began nursing his own mug. A sight particularly the elders of the group might have found to be rather quite endearing, if they weren't too preoccupied with remedying their own discomfort. No, far too cold and damp to be charmed by their boss actually acting human for once. 

Everyone got themselves sorted, and the lull of stretching silence was abruptly broken. Shattering the daze it had created, and all attention was immediately fixed upon the speaker who had broken it. 

"So, would you mind explaining to us why we found you wandering outside in the snow in the middle of the night?". 

Mai flinched, eyes widening to the size of golf balls as all eyes turned to her. She shot him a look that said 'What are you asking me for?', before eventually shaking her head. Shrugging a tired, "I... Don't know". 

Lin didn't seem entirely pacified by that response. Stern expression tightening a fraction. The permanent wrinkle of his brow doing very little to help the scowl he was wearing.

"You don't know?" he echoed. Tone causing Monk to shoot him a warning look. The unspoken protective act doing wonders for Mai's own comfort in the deeply uncomfortable situation. 

_Back off a bit, she's upset as it is_ , it said. 

Catching himself, Lin huffed, before forcing himself to take a steady breath. Fixing his expression to be just a tad softer, it wasn't much, but Mai knew the man well enough to feel soothed by his efforts. He was naturally a sharp looking man, so it was easy to forget that and become intimidated by his more aggressive personal ticks. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, and it made her feel better to see he was making an effort to help her feel at ease. 

Honestly, his presence alone was enough to put most of her worries to bed. Here, and surrounded by all of her friends, she felt safe. Of course their own spiritual powers thrown in the mix helped just as much as the fact they were simply so dear to her. She knew that so long as they had breath in their bodies, they wouldn't let harm come to her if they could do anything about it. She knew, because she felt the same way. 

It was just she could do less about it. 

"when I woke up I was already outside" Mai stated plainly, continuing on to say, "I don't remember leaving the cabin at all--like I said". 

She sent a pointed look Lin's way, and he felt himself biting his tongue. Feeling thoroughly chided. Evidently he hadn't heard everything that had been said back outside in the clearing. Too distracted by the fleeing spirit that he'd made an ass of himself without knowing all the facts. He was tired, and he was grouchy, he'd let his foul mood do away with his patience. Though by the looks of it, Mai was too pleased with herself for shutting him up to be all that upset about it. 

Monk was the next to speak up. "What about that thing that was attacking you?" he said, stirring attention to the more dire elephant in the room. It was easier to focus on the more outwardly aggressive behavior than is was to wonder how the young woman had gotten out there to begin with. Though Mai herself would disagree. Well, she would, she had been the one to wake up alone in the dark, lost and afraid.

She might not have been able to do much against her attacker, but far more terrifying was the feeling of being helpless to her own actions in sleep. When she wasn't awake or aware enough to do anything about it. 

"When I woke up I was alone. I think, and I couldn't see anything and I didn't know where I was--then it felt like I was being watched". 

"I see..." Naru murmured, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The little black notebook in his left hand coming to rest in his lap. "That's not much to go on. But I think it's safe to say that the activity we're facing is quickly becoming more malevolent in its efforts". 

Monk nodded in agreement. Face grim, beside him John also looked troubled. 

"Yeah... We haven't even been here that long, if this is this things idea of saying hello, I'd hate to see how things get worse from here". 

"I'll say", Ayako chimed in and plopping herself to sit beside Mai, "It doesn't feel like it's pulling its punches either". 

"it isn't, if we're lucky" John frowned. And Naru shot him a pointed look, a thoughtful grimace having long since settled on his young face. Made him appear sharper, and giving him an equally if not more intimidating aura than Lin's. The two men were two peas in a pod in that sentiment. Both excelling in the art of creating an uncomfortable if not icy ambiance in a room with minimal effort. 

"Still, this spirit must be seriously pissed to be so active this early in" Monk pondered aloud. He rubbed the back on his head roughly, as if the action would help him physically shuffle around his thoughts. The man's brows were knitted together with a scowl, only to soften a fraction as he folded his arms. Leaning back against the wall behind him. "gotta wonder what happened to get it so riled up". 

Masako took the opportunity to shake her head. Her eyes were closed as she made an effort to concentrate on something unseen, as if she were listening to a radio barely in tune. Trying to listen past the static to music underneath, and coming up with little to show for her efforts.

"It's hard to say" she said. Her hands were folded neatly within her lap, and there was a dazed, faraway look in her eyes. Distant. Until all at once they were focused once more. And she raised a hand to press against her eyes and forehead. It was almost as if the spirit was running its own strange interference. And the messy cocktail of emotions clinging to the spirit acting like an impenetrable veil. With no way past to see what lay behind it. Simply just too loud to see past what had quite rudely been blasted across the land laying like a smog that she wouldn't lie, had even had her mistaking it's frazzled feelings and emotions for her own. 

The young woman let out a heavy breath as she collected herself, gathering her frazzled thoughts and taking the time to make sense of them. It felt not unlike reorganizing a stack of cards that someone had scattered all over the floor. Still, everyone waited patiently for her to finish. It was visible to anyone with eyes she was struggling, and Masako wasn't usually the type to speak up without purpose.

"I cannot sense anything beyond her own frustrations. There's simply too much confusion following her for me too see". 

Silence stretched. Everyone working through their own jumbled thoughts. Mostly questions, questions they needed answers to. But no matter how much anyone asked, there wasn't very much they could do without some answers to go with them. 

Then Mai gasped, the memory coming to her suddenly, "Oh--there's something else!" she said, and all eyes turned to her. 

"I think had another one of my dreams". Naru visibly perked up, attentive though he narrowed his eyes accusingly. "A dream? And you didn't mention this earlier because?". 

Thankfully, Monk came to the rescue. Scolding tone sounding tired but no less stern, "Come off it Naru, Mai's had a rough night". John hummed in agreement, which apparently held more weight to Naru than Monks word alone, as he was quick to fix his face. Mentally counting to ten in his head. They were right, of course, and he should know better than to let his own impatience affect his composure. He supposed not being able to do anything had grinded his gears more than he'd first thought. And he had the sense of mind to feel at least a tad ashamed at his behavior. 

Mai had gone through quite a scare after all. In hindsight it wasn't all that surprising she'd forgotten in all the excitement. 

Without a word Naru gestured for her to continue, and she did, prompted by his silent instruction, she didn't miss the chided look in his eyes.

 _Heheh, Naru got scolded_ , Mai snickered in her head to herself. It was about time he learned what that felt like. Too many times she'd been on the receiving end of his. If anything, this was divine retribution, because it wasn't very often John gave anyone that kind of warning look, much less to someone like Naru. Because in his defense, he was usually right. 

"I was someone else, and there was another lady with me. It was snowing, and we were walking...somewhere". The details were foggy, but the voices rang clear within her head, though the faces they belonged to escaped her. 

"Do you think if you saw the place again you'd be able to tell where it was?" Naru questioned, choosing his words carefully. His face was stoic, but his eyes betrayed his eagerness. Outwardly he showed little sign of his anticipation, but the sparkle within sharp eyes spoke volumes. 

Mai hummed thoughtfully. Crossing her arms as she closed her eyes, trying to put some focus on the fuzzy image in her head. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, relaxing slightly once she opened her eyes again.

"Actually, when I woke up I was in exactly the same place I'd been in my dream--I just don't know where I was _going_ , the lady said it was a surprise".

"a surprise?" Ayako echoed. Her skepticism apparent. 

Mai ignored it and nodded, "mhm, she was leading me somewhere, but I woke up before we got there". 

Naru leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin with one hand as he expertly flipped through his notebook with the other. 

"Did you see where you came from?" he asked, clearly his mind spinning with questions as he worked on an invisible puzzle, his scattered fog of thought working to put them together with a Web of information he'd been hard at work collecting. 

"Nope". 

He clicked his tongue. Not the answer he'd wanted. 

"So you're thinking those two women have something to do with this case?" Monk questioned. And Mai leaned back in her seat, craning her head back to look up at him. 

The thought left a sour taste in her mouth, "I'm not sure, they seemed really happy too". 

"If we go ahead and assume for simplicity's sake they stayed in the cabin, then something must have happened before they left if the spirit is lingering here" 

John grimaced, looking very much like he felt sick, "Are we thinking maybe one of them... Died here?". 

Monk made a show of frazzling his hair. Trying to shake off the discomfort that the chill that the thought of death brought on. 

"I can see that, with the snow as deep as it is its not hard to imagine someone getting hurt pretty bad" he sighed, pulling a face. He didn't like the possible scenarios of past events that were turning around in his head. Each one more sickening than the last. It was one of the worse aspects of the job. Digging into the tragedies of his fellow humans pasts, along with their deaths. "They might've hurt themselves out on a walk, froze before anyone could get help, we are pretty deep in, it'd take a while for anyone to reach someone out here. Hell they could've even just gotten lost". 

"if that were the case then I would have found a missing person's report in my research" Naru was quick to point out. His tone was dismissive but everyone knew him better than to take his aloofness at face value. He disliked the thought of a poor soul suffering such a fate just as much as any of them.

Hell, if not more. Gene had been missing once, after all. And finding him had brought a bittersweet relief, of which he was no doubt still mourning. 

"As far as I can tell, nothing of the sort has been reported since the resort was established". 

"Could've happened before that, I mean Mai's visions haven't seemed all that affected by time passing--" 

"--but the women were wearing pretty modern clothes" Mai interrupted, shooting Monk an apologetic look as she continued, "if we we're looking at something that happened before this place was built then I don't know how they would've been wearing stuff like they did"

"it's clear we won't be getting any more leads tonight. In the morning I'll contact the owners of the cabin to see if they have any information regarding who the women in Mai's dream could have been" 

"it might be worth stopping by the convent too, if it's alright with Naru I'll stop by tomorrow. Maybe they have something we could use" 

"They're quite a walk away aren't they? You really think they'll have anything of any use?" 

"can't hurt to try" 

"unfortunately there's another problem we have to consider that I think we can agree is more important if we don't want a repeat of tonight" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Tonight it is possible the spirit has demonstrated a particularly troublesome trick in luring Mai out during the night. Whether it was Mai herself or whatever is out there is irrelevant, if it happens a next time its very possible we might not find her in time or at all"

"Why don't we just lock her in the room?" 

"Before everyone retired for the night, all of the doors were locked, alongside the windows as an extra precaution. If you recall, when we realized that Mai was missing we left through the front door, which for all intents and purposes, was still locked when we were moving to go out to search for her"

"oh blimey... The door was still locked!" 

"There was no sign of anyone tampering with the windows and the back door was similarly locked when I went to check quickly after we made it back. As well as the only set of footprints we found led out from the front door and out into the mountains" 

Naru lifted a weary hand to wipe his face. Before lifting his gaze to meet those of the group before him

"Meaning, somehow, Mai managed to get out through a door she couldn't open". 

After that revelation, nobody had really been too keen on the idea of letting Mai go to sleep. And despite the fact that everyone was exhausted from the nights excitement, nobody could shake the wariness of going to sleep, only to worry that when they next woke again, Mai would no longer be where they had left her. Mai herself was similarly anxious, and even though she was practically falling asleep where she was sitting in the relative comfort of the sofa, she felt nervous letting herself drop off. 

Even surrounded by her friends. After all, she has been sleeping in the same room as two of them, and neither of them had heard her leave. She had only been lucky that nature had called so to speak, or she'd likely still be out there in the snow. The thought made the young woman shudder. 

It had taken a lot of going back and forth between them before the obvious solution had been devised. Obviously Mai couldn't be left sleeping on her own, and somebody needed to stay with her as she slept. It was a bit of an uncomfortable thought for Mai, not entirely keen on the idea somebody would have to stay awake even as she was resting. But the idea of waking up back in the dark and the cold with that thing outside stalking the shadows unnerved her more. And so it was decided. 

It surprised everyone when Naru was the first to volunteer. 

Well. Perhaps volunteer was too strong a word. Rather, he claimed that it was not worth going back to sleep. Lin attempted to protest but it was in vain, Naru had made up his mind. Apparently having his mind set on scouring through the nights footage to see if there was anything worth seeing. It was with great reluctance the rest of the group whittled away to retreat to waiting beds. Too tired and too cold to resist the call of comfort and rest to resist much longer. 

"Mai, you'll have to sleep down here for the night. Take the couch" Naru had instructed. His voice cracking with sleep, and he stiffened in a way that dared Mai to comment on it. Instead, she gave an uneasy nod, fussing around with the blankets and cushions to get herself comfortable like she had the day before. 

She had been shifting anxiously for a few minutes when Naru had gave an audible huff. Irritated by the young woman's noisy fussing. But he could feel the fear behind it, and the scowl on his face has softened. He'd sighed, glancing over and catching her eye mostly by accident. But one they'd met, they found that neither of them felt the urge to look away. 

Her face was mostly engulfed in blanket. The only part of her face visible being her eyes and her nose poking out from beneath the mountain of fabric to breathe. Her eyes were wide, startled--like a deer caught in headlights. She was very obviously spooked, though the way her eyelids kept dropping betrayed her exhaustion. It left a bad feeling in his gut that she was obviously too frightened to even allow herself to close her eyes. It might have even been a bit insulting, that she didn't even trust that he'd stop her from getting herself into that whole mess again. But he was too smart a man to think his presence alone would put all her worries to bed. 

He was, however, much too proud to not at least desire his presence to be a source of comfort. Because that was definitely what the cold, uneasy feeling in his gut was of course. He had grown a lot within the year he had known Mai after all, and he found that it was no longer quite so uncomfortable to admit he help no small degree of fondness for the young woman regarding him with pleading eyes. 

The best thing he could do to put her at ease would be his usual self. Normalcy. Show her that he wasn't worried, so she shouldn't be either. Still, he couldn't deny the nagging need to offer her a reassuring smile. The faintest curl of his lips, barely there, but the was a gentle warmth it held where the real magic took place. He wasn't smiling so much with his mouth as his eyes. And the response was immediate. 

Even with most of her face obscured he could notice the girls cheeks burning as she flushed. Blinking fast as her flustered brain steamed like a boiling kettle. And he couldn't help the swell of amusement in his chest as he watched her struggle. The emotion on her face was so easy to read, like an open book. He had no doubt that if she had been speaking, right about now she'd be stammering as though her brain functions had momentarily been put on hold. Fear giving way to self consciousness. 

All too soon though, the magical moment faded. Naru's gaze returning to the screen. But the heat in the young woman's inflamed cheeks lingered. A fluffy warmth tinged with a slight nervousness--the good kind, the kind that felt like butterflies dancing in her belly, settled as she averted her gaze onto the ceiling. 

He really did look so handsome when he smiled. 

Her poor fluttering heart squeezed in her chest. She had noticed it gradually. It still wasn't very often at all he smiled like that, but it had been happening more. Definitely, she was certain of it. And it filled her with a sweet sense of pride. Or no, that's wasn't it. Contentment perhaps was a better term. He has changed a lot since that first day she'd met him, smiling such a...dishonest smile at her classmates as they'd been telling ghost stories together all that time ago. His genuine, real smile really was quite something to witness, and she couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, with each precious moment like this she shared with naru. Was it perhaps a sign he was... Happier? Even before she knew why, she had always thought that Naru often, he looked... Lonely. Shut off from others in a self imposed way that made her heart ache for him. But slowly it seemed he had begun being a little more open. Ever so gradually, like he was not quite coming out of his shell but more allowing her and her friends at SPR into it with him. And while she knew he was still grieving, she knew there was a wound still so fresh and raw on his heart that may never heal all the way. Her dear family at SPR, they were good for him, she thought.

Perhaps, even if he didn't realize it himself, they were even more important for him than they were for her in a way. 

Sleep eventually caught up with her with these thoughts swirling in her mind. And it was with Naru's roundabout way of assuring Mai that he would be sure to keep her wandering off again that she finally found rest. 

Mai woke to the pleasant smell of eggs and the considerably less pleasant sensation of something smacking against her face. 

With a noise of alarm, the young woman shot upright. Though in her flailing she ended up teetering back just a bit too far. And she slid off of the seat to land on her butt, her feet were still up on the couch cushions, but she at least managed to keep herself from falling back to crash her head against the desk. 

Above her, Ayako stood still clad in her pajamas. A hand on her hip as she smirked down at her with snide amusement. In her hand she held a dry washcloth, and she was looking down at her expectantly. 

Mai stared up at her, owlishly blinking away the fog of sleep. Her brain struggling to make sense of the universe all over again after her abrupt return to consciousness.

Beside her, Naru was sitting in much the same position as he had for the last remaining hours of the night. A witness her rude awakening. His face remained appropriately blank. But as she held his gaze, she narrowed her eyes in warning. 

He looked tired. But all sympathy was lost the moment he averted his gaze. Making a point to return to his work, and she almost felt satisfied at that outcome, until she heard the snort. Whipping her head, she turned in time to find him dutifully working away on his laptop. The picture of innocence. But she knew what she had heard. 

Jerk. 

Still, he had kept an eye on her all night as she slept. He must be absolutely beat. The least she could do would be to overlook him being a butthead, just this once--

"I appreciate its difficult for you Mai, but I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from making such a racket so early in the morning" 

The effect was instant, the young woman bristling as she whirled around to face him. He didn't even look up, but even without looking he could picture the furious woman's reaction. The noise was grating on his headache, but the young woman's ire would never fail to lift his spirits. 

Teasing Mai was just too easy. A sentiment apparently also shared with Ayako. 

"It's about time you woke up, now go and wash you face, breakfast is almost ready" she called, and by the time Mai had untangled herself from the mess of sheets she was gone, having disappeared into the kitchen. 

Mai sleepily made her way after the woman's retreating figure. Yawning as she bumped into John. He looked considerably brighter though his nights rest had been disturbed, but probably still could've done with an extra hour or two. 

"Ah, Masako is in the bathroom if that's where you're headed" he said, chuckling as Mai yawned once more and arched her back in a much needed stretch. Hands raised high over her head to deepen the stretch and finishing with a self satisfied sigh. 

"Mmmm, that's fine" she mumbled, rubbing her eye and offering him a sleepy grin, "I still got some waking up to do anyway". 

"Mornin' pipsqueak, didn't go wandering off again on Naru did'ya?" a voice spoke from behind her. Before she could turn to face him, Monk had already sank his fingers into her hair to give her bedhead a good rustle. The young woman made a strangled noise of complaint, raising her hands to grab at the offending appendage on her head. 

After a brief moment of swatting, Mai finally freed her head of the hands of the evil man tormenting her so early in the morning. And she rounded on him with a full blown pout, ready to give him a piece of her mind. Only if anything the look on her face just made him laugh, and all of her grumbling fell on deaf ears. It was during this Lin skirted around the pair with a defeated look that said he was of the opinion that it was far too early for their noisy shenanigans. 

As the pair continued to go at it, Lin quietly made his way to the living room.where Naru showed little sign of interest at the sound of someone coming to join him, until he realized it was Lin. 

"Here, take a look at this". 

Lin did as instructed, kneeling down to peer at the screen Naru had swiveled around for Lin's inspection. The man watched in silence as the footage played itself out with a short click. The older man's seemingly permanent frown deepening a fraction as he saw the events of the night prior play out from multiple angles. 

"I had hoped the cameras would have picked up Mai leaving the cabin to determine whether or not there was any paranormal involvement to her getting out through a door that I'm certain was locked, but there's nothing--anywhere". 

Lin sat in pensive consideration for but a moment. Gritting hit teeth as he scoured the evenings footage for himself as the young man beside him leaned back with a tired huff. His eyes were burning, his back was stiff, and even he wasn't so inhuman to be immune to the woes of the human body. It wasn't his first rodeo with an all nighters, nor even his worst. He was no stranger to fatigue, but bad night's wore him down more than he himself would like to admit.

He was just better at powering through it and staying focused than most. Or rather rather than presenting itself through complaining it manifested more as the foul moods he was practically famous at this point for. Luckily, he wasn't the one who had to endure the fallout, for the most part. 

He gratefully took the older man's pause to mull things over to finally close his eyes to let them rest. Staring at the monitor all night wasn't exactly easy on the eyes. And it was no surprise to anybody that he was very much ready for a good hot cup of tea to rejuvenate his spirits. 

He'd have to give Mai a shout before she went to clean herself up. Of the many things he appreciated about the young woman, her tea was up there. He wasn't entirely sure what made her particular brand anything different from anyone else's. It just seemed to taste better when she was the one making it. That, or he'd grown too used to her doing it. 

"I think we have our answer" Lin spoke at last. Naru shifted, slowly opening his eyes to blink owlishly at the older man. Both to as a sign he was paying attention, and as a silent gesture for him to continue. 

He did so. "The front entrance is in clear view of multiple of our cameras, and for every single one to malfunction as Mai was leaving, a bit too coincidental for my tastes". 

"Yes, I think you're right" the young man nodded. His voice cracking and a bit hoarse from sleep deprivation. He paused a moment to clear his throat, narrowing his eyes in silent warning, daring the older guardian to comment on it, or prompt him to go to get some rest. He didn't, biting his tongue on the matter only because he knew it wouldn't do any good. He was resigned to it, all he could do would be to make the day as easy as he could for his young charge. "I went back further to confirm the doors were locked just in case, it checks out. I have no idea how she managed it". 

"Which begs the question whether this was Mai's doing or the spirits influence". 

"No" Naru shook his head, "Mai has yet to display any kind of psychic ability she would've needed to let herself out so quietly, and I highly doubt humans have spontaneously developed the ability to walk through walls". 

The young woman-psychic had barely had the chance to stuff a hot slice of buttered toast into her hungry mouth before Naru's voice had called, piercing through the early morning chatter for the tea that seemed to power his inhuman work pace. Maybe that was the secret to his power, Mai had pondered grumpily even as though her body had automatically reacted, the tea was his fuel. Maybe that's why he so often and so rudely demanded without even r so much as a please or thankyou. And she had just about been bloody ready to make him a cup too. But no, apparently she wasn't even allowed a moment of peace to fill her stomach first. 

Some things never changed. She just wished he'd eat a proper meal as often as he demanded tea. Did he even drink anything else? She'd only ever seen him drink water that mysteriously appeared by his laptop that she swore she had neither brought nor had seen him fetch himself. Truly the man was an enigma. 

"You're making tea?" a voice came from behind her. And she jolted the slightest bit before immediately relaxing. Behind her John was standing with only the slightest hint of concern at her jumpiness. He offered her an apologetic smile as she turned to face him. 

He didn't move, standing put as she turned to face him better as she poured boiling hot water into the filter. 

"Yeah, our dear Lord Naru needs his latest fix" she sneered good-naturedly, rolling her eyes as she concentrated on the task at hand at risk of spilling scalding water over herself by not looking where her hands were moving. It had happened before, and whilst she wasn't always the most coordinated she also wasn't fool enough to not learn from her mistakes. And experience told her to watch what she was doing around piping hot liquids. 

"You wouldn't mind pouring me a mug too would you please?" the golden haired priest requested, a sheepish if not guilty looking chuckle spilling from his lips as Mai waved him off. Unlike someone she might mention, John was a gentleman, he had manners, and he asked politely rather than ordered. She had no qualms preparing him tea. 

Though it was with a frustrated scowl she admitted she didn't mind that much making Naru tea either. It would just be nice to be shown a little gratitude sometimes was all. 

"Sure, yeah, I'll bring one over, go sit--Ayako just set the toast out so it's still hot". 

John thanked her before gratefully moving to take a seat beside Monk. Ayako was standing still by the stove, and the delightful aroma of eggs and bacon was beginning to waft in with the aid of the open window. It was chilly, but a necessary evil thanks to Monks previous attempts to serve up a batch of pancakes, which had been going well until he'd managed to screw up about half the mix after it spilled right under the pan. The resulting smoke from the burning matter and small fire had only just started to entirely dissipate. And Ayako had shooed the clumsy oaf to the far end of the kitchen to clean up the majority of his mess herself, whilst he slowly worked away at the pile of dishes. 

In the meantime, Mai busied herself with serving out fresh mugs of the steaming hot beverages. Everyone thanking her quietly as she set the mugs down. Before she had moved to the living room to deliver Lin and Naru their own mugs. Lin had briefly looked up to her to flash her a not entirely unkind look with a nod. Naru however, barely inclined he had noticed her presence. And it was with an irritable huff she stalked back to the kitchen, irked by his complete lack of manners. By then entirely unsurprising, but still annoying. 

Upon hearing the upstairs bathroom door creak open, Mai had quickly excused herself from thee breakfast table of making merry of the morning. Peeking her head into the woman's bedroom, she'd stumbled upon Masako midway through changing into her traditional kimono getup. The woman has squeaked in alarm at the noise, but otherwise didn't comment on the interruption. Skillfully and with great care in folding the fabric around her thin frame, and she waited until she'd finished fastening the underlayer of clothing about herself to greet Mai with a quiet food morning. 

"Are you all done in the shower room?" 

"ah, yes, I am, go ahead" 

"Great, thanks!" 

"Oh! Hold on a moment, that smell, a while ago I could have sworn I smelled smoke--" 

"Yeah Monk burned some pancake batter"

The other woman visibly perked up. Though a second later a mild sense of embarrassment flickered across her features as she coughed awkwardly into her sleeve. "There are pancakes?" she asked quietly, causing Mai to split into a wide grin. 

"If you hurry" she winked all conspiratorial-like, before disappearing out the doorframe with a skip in her step, toiletries in hand off in the direction of the bathroom. And it was with a happy hum she hopped into the shower to let the scalding hot water wash away her woes, as well as the lingering chill that had followed her up from the open window downstairs. 

The rest of the day wasn't quite so pleasant. 

"You see that too, right?" Ayako had been the first to comment on it. Whilst everyone had been out patrolling the area where Mai had been found wandering during night. They weren't all that certain what they had been hoping to find. A grave, something more grizzly, a landmark of some kind that could in any way hint as to what had happened there for such an aggressive spirit to be haunting the property, but there was nothing. 

They had been out for a few hours by the time Ayako has spoken up to comment on it. They were being followed--had been for a while it seemed, but strangely enough it didn't seem any of the men had taken any notice. Only the women in company appeared to be feeling the creepy entity breathing down their necks. But thankfully it seemed the men, though oblivious, were enough to keep it at bay. 

Naru, ever the perceptive fellow he was, had noticed the women's unease some time ago, but until the priestess spoke hadn't thought to mention it. 

"See what?" he asked, brows furrowed, but as he opened his mouth to continue he was swiftly interrupted by Mai, who shuddered and nodded. "Yeah...its been following us a while now". 

Masako hummed in agreement, a faraway look in her eyes as she gazed deep into the trees by their left, "She doesn't seem as though she's going to come much closer, I can sense her agitation but she seems wary, I don't imagine we have much to worry about". 

Monk blanched, "you mean to tell me that thing's been following us this whole time? And you didn't say anything?" 

Naru shushed him, following the three ladies line of sight to peer into the trees, but seeing nothing. "I Don't see anything" he muttered, but he didn't doubt they were, all three of their eyes were focused on one spot. And they were all wearing matching expressions of grim discomfort. 

They didn't remain outside for much longer. They arrived back at the cabin by three in the afternoon and with time left before dark John and Ayako took the time to visit the nunnery. During which they'd learned that occasionally in the months out of season where guests didn't occupy the cabin it wasn't uncommon for them to be harassed by much the same spirit it seemed they had been encountering themselves. Masako had reasoned that in the lonely weeks where people were absent likely encouraged the woman's spirit to wander outside its usual hunting grounds. It wasn't too surprising all things considered, so many women around with so few men--it was likely only due to the ladies tenancy to move in pairs that had prevented a worse attack for so long. The numbers at least had so far proven to confuse the spirit, and had no doubt worked well in their favor. 

Unfortunately there wasn't otherwise much information to go on that they hadn't heard before. It helped of course to know the area of its range was so widespread, but other than a handful of detailed reports and sightings, nothing much else of substance came up. 

Thus Naru had decided to try looking at a different angle. 

No missing persons reports had been found or made so far that he could find, however, it was just possible that was only the case in Japan. A small handful of the guests from the guest lists he had been allowed access to were foreigners--from overseas. So it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to wonder if perhaps the authorities in Japan hadn't been notified of any possible disappearances. Assuming the spirit was from overseas, it wouldn't be too out of the ballpark to guess that their disappearance had been reported to the authorities back home where it was easier to conduct a search. 

There was always the possibility that nobody had reported her missing at all. That was a whole other bag of fish to deal with, but it was a start, and it was something worth looking into at least. And nobody was complaining seeing Naru with something to keep himself occupied, his awful slump had been grating on everyone's nerves. The stubborn grump didn't do well idle. 

With little else to do, the group (Naru and Lin being the exception of course) settled down for an evening in good company. Mai had the foresight to bring along a pack of cards that had originally been intended to keep them occupied during the drive there. Nobody was complaining, and steadfastly ignored the disapproving scowls sent their way by a certain narcissist nobody was about to mention. And it was a couple of rounds in of poker Mai has been forced to excuse herself to the bathroom again for the second time that day. The chill that had stuck with her the entirety of the day still clinging to her like a smog, and she was determined to chase away with the blessing that was hot water. 

With her warmest pajamas folded over the radiator to get nice and toasty as she bathed, the young woman carefully climbed into the bathtub. It was slippery, and with the shower matt seemed to have pulled a mysterious vanishing act for the evening though it was more likely someone had taken it downstairs to dry properly before it started growing mold. The dampness that came with cold. So to save herself slipping she set a small hand towel down beneath her feet just in case. It was softer on her feet too, and with a soft click and the low groaning of pipes churning with water, she was finally engulfed in the sweet, sweet warmth she had been pining for all day at last. 

With a pleased groan, Mai shut her eyes against the onslaught of water spraying her face. The water cascading down her scrawny frame in rivulets of warm water. Still, the young woman realized with a furrowed brow--she was still... Cold. 

____________________

"Mai has been up there a while" John had been the first to comment on it. Mai was usually pretty quick in her bathing routines, and she had been gone for almost an hour. 

It was odd, but then maybe she was taking the time to relax, she _had_ had quite a rough night after all. She was probably just trying to take her mind off it all while she could. 

That being said. 

"I'll go check up on her" Ayako muttered. And Masako sitting beside her shifted as she moved to stand. There was little urgency in her gait, she was worried yes, but the young lady was tougher than she looked. She knew she would be fine, she just must have had a lot on her mind, and it was her duty to make sure the reckless girl didn't get in over her head. For as much as she gave Naru a hard time about keeping things to herself, she was just as guilty, if not more so, of forgetting to lean on her friends when she needed help. Too stubborn and too determined, because as resourceful as she was, she had a bad habit of trying to sort things out on her own. Regardless of the fact she had freinds--a family, who cared so deeply for her. Who she needed to learn to depend on more. 

On her way upstairs Ayako was surprised to hear the water from the shower room still going strong. She had figured by now Mai must be pruned up like a raisin, she had thought perhaps the young psychic would have been out by now. Zoning out in their room. Or well on her way to falling asleep. 

"Mai? Are you alright in there?" Ayako called out with a soft rapping on the door. She waited a moment, then two. 

No answer. 

Ayako had a bad feeling. Stirring in her gut. She paused, before her hand gripped the door handle. "Mai, it's me, I'm... Coming in okay?". 

Again, there was only silence. 

The priestess took a deep breath, before pushing the door open. She was instantly engulfed in a barrage of steam. Steam so thick she could scarcely see her hand in front of her own face. It took a few seconds to dissipate, and she coughed at the wave of heat that hit her like like a brick wall, her eyes watering as she stepped inside. 

"Good god Mai, it's like a sauna in here! Have you been in there all this time?" Ayako wheezed, giving the door a few good swings to waft out most of the steam. Only she faltered when still she received no reply. 

Had Mai not heard her over the water? 

"Mai, are you alright?". 

The feeling of deep unease returned full force, and still no answer came from the young brunette beyond the curtain. 

Ayako hesitated, but only briefly. The thought of leaving her to her own devices crossed her mind, but something icy gripped her heart. Dread. 

She scrunched her eyes shut, heaving a sigh, before gripping the curtain, bunching it in her fist tightly. "Sorry Mai, but I really need to see you're alright". 

Ripping the curtain back, she figured it was best to get it over with quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid! Only far from the shriek of alarm she had expected, she ended up giving a cry herself. 

Before her, Mai lay at the base of the shower. Shivering in a quivering ball, she was shaking so violently she was almost convulsing. Shuddering with a cold that painted her lips a shade of blue not unlike she had been the night before. 

Ayako's heart could have stopped beating right then and there and she wouldn't have been any the wiser. She lurched forward with a scream, only to flinch back as the scalding water hit her. It was burning hot, and Mai's flesh was beet red from the heat that was just shy of blistering. 

Gritting hear teeth against the burning, Ayako bore the pain just long enough to drag the barely conscious girl from under the spray of hot water. She slid out and over easily enough, and with a sloshing wet thud Ayako buckled under head dead weight, and the two fell to the floor just as the door burst open with a thunderous bang. Quickly followed by Monks furious bellowing as he arrived first on scene. 

He flushed, faltering just the slightest upon sighting the young woman's naked figure, he was quick to shake it off. Her head was lolling against Ayako's shoulder, and Ayako herself was almost delirious with panic, babbling she had just found her, she could have been like that for who knew how long, and she was just so damn _freezing_ to the touch even in spite of the sweltering heat of the room. 

"Something's wrong--she's so cold! I-I don't know what to do and-and she's not waking up--". 

Monk paled, kneeling down and steeling his nerves as he pressed a shaking hand to Mai's shoulder. He could feel her trembling beneath his fingers, and she barely even twitched at the contact. Her eyelids fluttered, and a low moan rumbled oddly through her chest as her feet slid aimlessly against the floor as though trying to gain traction. But she didn't seem able to form words. 

"Was she conscious when you found her?" Naru's voice cut through the chaos clean like a knife. His tone was calm but urgent, and his face was set hard and stony. 

Ayako shook her head, strangely finding her frazzled nerves soothed by the young man's unfaltering calm. 

The sound of his wet footsteps against the soaked tile evoked quiet as he picked his way carefully to Ayako's side. Behind him masako, John and Lin were crowding the doorway. Their faces ashen with worry, even Lin seemed fairly uncertain, the permanent furrow of his brow deeper than was typical, and he couldn't deny the sight of the young woman limp and quivering like that on the ground knocked him sick. 

With shaking hands Ayako fretted over the girl in her arms. Busying herself with draping her with a towel. Her movements jerky with panic, she tried rubbing some life into her freezing limbs over the fluffy fabric, but she could barely tell if it was doing any good. She could feel the cold even through the towel she'd wrapped snugly around the young woman's thin frame. 

"She could've been there for a while... She's all red" John grimaced, whilst Naru seemed captivated by the water. Frowning at it for a moment, before reaching out his hand. Ayako's warning came too late, and he flinched at the heat hit, recoiling back and bringing his scorched hand to his chest and nursing it within the other. "She's cold you say? But the water is close to burning..." he paused, expression screwing up as he thought, before he stiffened abruptly. His eyes wide as he turned to the man hovering over Ayako's form.

"Monk!". 

The man jolted, his face portraying his confusion before he was spurred into action. Barking out his chanting viciously at the unseen threat. There was no danger in sight, and flickering his gaze towards Masako who was looking about just as confused as he was revealed that there was nothing in sight for her either. And he was just about to stop and demand the man call for an ambulance when suddenly Mai sucked in a deep gasp. A wretched sound rattling within her chest as though she'd just surfaced from drowning in deep water. And she coughed as though she were hacking up lungfuls of it, retching as she appeared to come back to life. Her eyes wide and watering but no longer dull and rolling back into her sockets. And he felt something, an energy weaving like thread in the air, snap just as easily as if it were his own bone. 

Something invisible gave like rope snapping, and the sensation of the air becoming somehow less heavy on everyone's shoulders became clearer. The chill that had seemed so... Normal, had dissipated the moment Mai had sucked in that ragged breath. Somehow, nobody had felt the cold to be out of place until it dissipated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Halloween, this update is nice and long!
> 
> Things are getting nice and exciting, and it looks like Mai is getting the short end of the stick! I'm giving our best girl some special treatment, of course she's not always gonna be the damsel in distress, but this spirit is gonna be a doozy. I feel kinda bad for Masako in this case, she must feel kinda useless with nothing much to do.  
>  As the first case the SPR team have since Naru and Lin returned from England, it may not be the most flashy case I have in mind for the future, but I think it's the perfect into to what's to come.   
>  Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed doing so! And definitely look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Till next time!


	5. A bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of a delicate disposition, look away now. This gets...dark.

It took a while for things to calm down after Monk drove whatever it was clinging to Mai away. She came to very quickly afterwards, and was equal parts mortified and relieved. Mostly glad to be warm again. A bit sore from the hot water, but thankfully mostly unharmed. She'd been lucky she hadn't landed too hard when she'd lost consciousness, having sunk to the floor rather than fallen. Once it was clear she was mostly fine and on the mend, the two girls had been quick to shoo the men out. And Masako had assisted Ayako in hauling the young woman to her feet to the privacy of their room. 

"Geez, you have the worst luck I swear" Ayako had huffed. And had received a sly nod of agreement from the young medium who had been ever so subtle in her attempts to sooth Mai. And if anyone asked they would've received a heartfelt scoff in retaliation. Even so, she fussed in her own way, and Mai couldn't deny the appreciation swelling in her heart when the girl-medium who so soften swore they were _definitely_ _not_ friends, in the slightest. 

Mai scowled, but the lack of fight in her response spoke to how shaken she was inside. "Yeah...that was a really close call huh?". 

"If you had been up there much longer you would've shriveled up like a prune like a little raisin-girl, and then Naru would never marry you" 

"Hey!--" 

"--hey!" 

The two balked in unison. And Ayako chuckled as both girls withered under her boisterous amusement. 

"That's not funny" Mai grumbled sulkily, beside her Masako has settled herself neatly within arms reach. Something Mai both took notice of and appreciated. 

"It was a rather eventful night. You have us all quite a fright, seeing you lying there like that" 

The woman practically wilted. "I'm sorry" she said with a wince, and Masako closed her eyes tightly. Fixing her face with a soft smile as she rested a comforting hand against the young woman's forearm. "Don't be silly, I'm just glad you're alright". 

"Aww, Masako, I didn't think you cared" Mai teased, earning a haughty harrumph from the woman-medium. Who promptly made a show of turning her face away. 

"She's right though, seems you're being picked on again" 

"Why is it always me?" Mai lamented. Rubbing her temples with her fingers, before pausing, shooting Makaso a considerate glance, before adding, "Or you, you know you have it pretty rough yourself"

The woman herself seemed a little surprised to have been handed the limelight. Though recognized it was likely just Mai's own effort to move the spotlight away from herself. 

"you get sick a lot in these awful houses" Mai hummed to herself thoughtfully, and Ayako found herself nodding in agreement. It was true, the young medium often became ill during the more unnerving haunted placed they'd been before. So sensitive to the suffering of the spirits and the negative energies they carried. If they really thought it through, she did have quite a rough role to play. She was just more practiced in managing it professionally. 

"It's an unfortunate side effect that comes with my job" the medium said simply. "I cannot help becoming overwhelmed, all I can do is strive to handle it with the grace of a medium" 

"Yknow, I never said anything cuz I thought it'd just give you more to gloat over, but I really admire how well you handle things like that. You seem to manage it so well and I'm always just... Kinda get all caught up in the tide, then make a fool of myself"

"Mai..."

"Everyone just seems to take everything in stride, and I'm always the one who stumbles and messes things up" 

Ayako, who's mouth had been pressed into a thin line, immediately softened. Hands coming to fawn over the young woman who had slumped in her seat beside the young medium. Suddenly she seemed to small, face burning with shame that she must have been pressing down for much longer than she would ever admit. 

She opened her mouth to speak. Surprisingly enough, Masako beat her to it. 

"You are a strong person Mai. You share a compassion for the living and dead that I personally can only respect. On top of that, you are brave, and nobody here thinks any less of you, only that your recklessness makes us worry" 

"Besides, it's not like we're always on top of things either, god knows I'm a scared cat--" Ayako stated in-a-matter-of-fact way, before seemingly catching herself. Her expression faltering as she jabbed an accusatory finger to both of the young women's faces, "and don't you dare tell Monk I said that or I'll wring your neck!". 

"I won't tell! I won't tell!" Mai assured her, hands up in a placating gesture. Whilst Masako was wearing a thoughtful expression mostly hidden by her sleeve that hinted _she_ might. But otherwise said nothing. And it was the sound of the resulting laughter filtering through the house that finally allowed the men sitting and waiting downstairs to finally breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Sounds like the girls are doing alright looking after Mai". 

Monk had seemed pleased by this. But the wonky half smirk had lasted only a brief moment, before being replaced with a somber sort of frown.his mouth pressed into a thin line as he slouched in his seat. 

They couldn't catch a break. And it felt like so much had happened all at once and all on very little sleep. They'd been complaining things had been moving kinda slow, but now it seemed to be speeding up all too fast and was leaving them wishing they'd been more careful what they wished for. 

John perked up a bit now that Monk had broken the radio silence. They'd all been sitting there without talking for an uncomfortable amount of time. Busy waiting and thinking and wondering when the next bit of drama would pick up to catch them unawares. "Yes, thank the lord. Christ, didn't half give me a scare seeing her shivering on the floor like that, I didn't even feel whatever it was that attached itself to her, until it left anyway". As if to emphasize his point, he shuddered, full bodied and all. Face going a pretty impressive shade of green at the memory. 

Nobody could blame him, mind. What with the memory of the young woman lying on the floor pale as a ghost and convulsing like she was possessed fresh in their memory. 

"Even Masako didn't see it, so don't beat yourself up too badly" Monk offered, but it was weak, it wasn't very convincing when he was giving himself hell for it too. Busy wondering how the bloody hell he'd missed it. "if _she_ couldn't then we didn't have much chance, _period_ ". 

"if it weren't for Naru's quick thinking we'd still be running around like headless chickens" John sniffed, not pleased in the slightest. He had hoped that typically he'd react much more sensibly than he had. But he'd just been so terribly frightened and surprised that he honestly couldn't have thought at all what to do. His mind blank. He supposed they were all just lucky the younger man sitting just shy of arms length away had kept his nerve. And more importantly, his head. "God, how did you figure that out anyway?". 

"What?", the boy in question blinked. Which of course was positively abnormal for him to respond so... Dumbly. It was as though he hadn't been paying attention, and had been shocked out of some sort of stupor. Only he knew that wasn't the case, because he'd been staring the fellow in the face. Staring right into those serious, unfriendly eyeballs that were almost definitely paying rapt attention, as he usually did when John chose to speak up and voice his thoughts. So to appear to catch him off guard in spite of that was more than a little alarming, and spoke to the stress he was evidently under. 

After all, everyone had noticed the especially potent chill within the room. And this time, it was clear in abundance the one causing it. It was a wonder the boy wasn't causing a poltergeist as they spoke. A testament to his impeccable self, and spiritual, control. For the most part. 

"That she was being attacked?" Naru clarified, catching his fumble before anyone commented on it with a small cringe at himself before he continued on with practiced grace. Only Monk beat him to the punch. 

"You're the one who asked me to do my thing" the man drawled with a pointed smirk. And Naru's eyes narrowed a fraction, before he made a barely audible click of his tongue at the older man's snark. 

"I... I wasn't certain" he admitted quietly. _Uncertainly_. Which most positively _not_ a word that fit the young genius at all _in the slightest_. "The water was too hot for her for her to be reasonably that cold. Damn near burned me when I touched it, what I can't figure out is how that managed to stick to her without any of us noticing in the first place". 

"My shiki were acting more skittish than usual, that should have tipped me off that something wasn't right". 

"Don't give yourself to much of a hard time, even genius here didn't see anything amiss, so what chance would us mere mortals have?" 

"Still. Makes you think don't it? Crikey, first leading her out into the middle of nowhere and now this? Pretty nasty if you ask me. No wonder the client is antsy to get this cleared up" 

"Geez, our poor Mai is a magnet for trouble. Hey, maybe we should stick her outside and hide in the bushes! Lure the witch out and be done with it" 

"Don't even joke about that" 

"Eh I don't know, look, even he looks like he's considering it" 

Naru did, in fact, look a bit like he was weighing his options. His unreadable mask of a face for once a scowl that one could argue hinted with at least mild consideration. But eventually seemed to shake himself out of it. He wasn't the type to risk his own. And though tempting, the thought of sending Mai in to use as live bait wasn't an idea that sat very well with him. 

It was a shame though. With the girls by this point almost comical reputation with getting herself into scrapes messier than a pig in shit. The darn spirit would've probably turned up wrapped up in a big red bow on its head and right into their waiting hands. 

The young man sighed, rubbing his temples with a free hand as the other rested neatly in his lap. The three men in his company had surrounded him. With Monk and the priest sitting either side of him and Lin behind. His trusted chaperon leaning back against the wall. His expression as terse and as stern as ever, and his arms folded loosely at his chest. He looked to be simmering something over in his head, but apparently wasn't ready to spill the beans yet. 

Monk was perched not so gracefully on the armrest of the couch, whilst John was comfy standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking a tad on the nervous side. Whereas Monk just looked... Disgruntled. 

Well, who could blame him? When a vicious little witch tried sending his precious Mai six feet under. He was positively irate! Still, Mai didn't need him kicking off a fuss after almost becoming a person-popsicle. She needed quiet, calm, collected. He could do that, he wasn't as cool as Mr Frosty and Mr frostier here, but he could at least keep himself from flying off the handle and stressing the poor girl out right after the girls had finished calming her down. 

"This is probably the first case we've been on where all we've got to go on is Masako and Mai" 

"Right. Don't you think Mai's spiritual power has gotten more powerful lately? I mean ever since the case with that creepy doll she's just been getting stronger and stronger" 

"it is pretty strange, to be developing so quickly without any special guidance. She didn't say she had been showing any signs of displaying psychic abilities before did she?" 

"No" Naru said plainly. His troubled expression faltering for a split second. He debated on allowing the subject to wander, but honestly there wasn't really much use in spinning his wheels thinking in the job at hand. So sod it. He couldn't deny he was rather curious about the new topic himself. "as far as I am aware, all of this came pretty much out of the blue. She displayed no previous affinity for spiritual powers of any kind".

"It could very well be possible her parents were psychics themselves. Or at the least spiritually sensitive" 

"And of course she would've have known, because..." 

"Damn... Still, isn't it kinda weird though? I mean even if being exposed to paranormal phenomenon triggered it initially, for it to have developed to much without any help just seems odd" 

"She did have help" Naru suddenly intervened. Face stony and the air around him turned glacial. "Gene was guiding her".

" _Who_ was _what_?", was what Lin wanted to say. But he was a clever man, and knew when to bite his tongue. 

Suddenly though, a fair bit made a whole lot more sense. 

It took roughly another half hour before the telltale sound of feet creaking on the stairs told of the girls coming downstairs. Though murmuring of voices that followed lingered in the kitchen. Ayako quickly peered her head around the corner to give a reassuring smile to the boys before vanishing just as swiftly as she'd appeared. And Monk was all too eager to scraper off in hot pursuit. The anxiety that had been bubbling away in his gut as he'd patiently awaited for the OK to join. And he supposed Ayako popping in to make sure they knew things were going well was about a good an invitation as any. 

Turning the corner, he was only mildly surprised to find both Mai and Masako happily chatting away. Not that they didn't typically get along when Naru wasn't present to remind the pair of the competition, because as often as they bickered and as vehemently as they would always deny actually being friends, in reality, they tended to coexist with one another quite swimmingly. And what with Ayako involved to ask as peacekeeper and steer the two away from more dangerous topics, the monk found himself walking in to intrude upon a quaint and peaceful scene. 

Though apparently Mai wasn't as engrossed in the conversation as the other two. That or it was attributed to the simple fact that Mai was the only one of the three ladies who that was actually facing the kitchen entrance. As she was quick to light up at the appearance of another friendly face. 

And with that, the tension thick within his body drained away. 

"Hey" he greeted warmly, stopping to lean against the wall beside the doorway. His posture significantly more relaxed than it had been all evening. Mai of course, hadn't been down to notice the difference, and something in her shoulders slackened at the sight of her big-brother figure so calm in spite of the excitement of the night. 

If he wasn't freaking out, then surely there wasn't anything to worry about as far as Mai was concerned. 

Still. 

The bear of a man made a slight 'oof' as the small girl padded over just to plonk herself into a tight hug around his mid-section. Spindly frame dwarfed by his height. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do with his arms, before his senses kicked in and made short work of enveloping the tiny figure with big, broad arms. The young woman melted into the comforting warmth easily. And Monk, noting she was showing no outward signs of distress, chuckled at her charming display. 

((

And things were all going rather quite well, until the precise moment a certain something dawned upon Mai as she was quietly preparing another batch of tea for everyone, alone in the kitchen. 

Things had turned out well, she thought. She was safe and finally warm for the first time since the day they had arrived, and nobody had been hurt yet. Things had been pretty quiet actually. Aside from the incident in the forest of course, and her little episode in the bathroom. But still, that too had turned out relatively unscathed. A little spooked, and maybe a little embarrassed. Everyone was fussing over her ever since after all. But besides that, things had gone pretty well. 

And, there was also the fact that everyone--everyone, has seen her butt naked on the bathroom floor. 

The young woman's hand paused, hand hovering over the box of tea leaves. The spoon laden with a heaping portion of tea making a faint sound as her sudden halt in movement spilled its contents, some landing haphazardly across the counter. Most thankfully landed back in the box. But that wasn't what Mai was concentrating on right now. 

What she was a bit more preoccupied with, was the fact that for the first time in the two hours since it had happened, she was actually realizing that all of the people in the other room. Her friends and colleagues, who she saw for the most part, on a weekly, if not daily basis--the people, who were in the other room. A room she would inevitably have to return to in the immediate future. To look them all in the eye and smile and make pleasantries as they sat drinking the tea she was in the process of preparing. They, all of them. All. Of. Them. Had seen her bare as brass, fully in the nude. And she would have to stare them right in the face and act as if the events of the past three hours hadn't happened. 

"Oh god" Mai whispered. Face aflame as she abandoned the making-tea process to crouch low with her hands covering her face. The flushed flesh of her cheeks burned beneath her fingertips as she groaned. The top of her head making a dull thud as it plopped against the cabinet in front of her. As the young lady focused on not letting the shrill sound building deep in her throat come out whilst simultaneously wishing for the ground to swallow her whole and just never let her out. Death frankly, is what she wished for, she was wishing for Death. Clean and simple, and preferably before she had to return to the living room to face the continuation of her mortification. 

Because. Oh _god_. Naru had seen her, naked as the day she was born. How could she _ever_ look him in the face again? How could she look _any of them_ in the face again? Should she just say 'sod it' and just crawl out of the window and begin the long walk home right now and be done with it? She was almost ready to walk off into the woods and straight into the arms of the spirit. The spirit, who she might add, was to blame for her whole ' _situation'_ in the first place. 

Perhaps she wouldn't be too opposed to stand by and let this one just be exorcised. At the moment there was very little room in her heart left for sympathy for the creature. It had put her into such an awful situation and she was pretty much ready and willing to throw it under the bus, because she doubted she would ever be able to overcome the shame scouring her very soul. 

She returned to the living room with a very plastered-on, much too wide, and over-the-top fake grin. Eyebrows were raised, but otherwise nobody commented on it. John, Ayako and Monk shot each other questioning looks. But only Naru, and surprisingly, Masako, were the only ones to have realized the truth of what was bugging everyone's favourite little medium. And both shared a pointed look of understanding as the young lady in question got right to work in distributing the tea. A clear albeit frazzled effort to keep herself occupied. And Masako found herself pitying the girl she had come to know as the unluckiest individual she had ever and probably would ever meet in her life.

Naru on the other hand, moved to prop his head up in his place seated in the armchair with his hand mostly obscuring his mouth. His elbows neatly tucked in resting on the armrests. And it was mostly thanks to this position that nobody quite noticed the way the corners of his lips had quirked upwards. A soundless snort everyone besides Lin and Masako were too busy chatting to notice. 

_So, she finally realized, did she?_

Lin's brows furrowed as he frowned. Looking between the lady-medium and his young charge with unguarded suspicion. Unsure about the sudden display of amusement from the younger man. But noting the uncharacteristic way the woman's eyes narrowed at Naru, clearly displeased. And very obviously directed at him, which was especially odd, seeing as for the most part, she had until then made a conscious effort to hide her tail, so to speak. Concealing most of her reactions from others eyes. And typically appeared rather mellow regarding her reactions to the young man's more unpleasant behavior. 

Whatever the two were in on, Naru had very obviously earned the ire of the young lady, for some reason. 

"So, Ayako made everyone charms?" Mai chirped up as everyone happily tucked into the toasty warm beverages she'd distributed. The woman in question perked up at the mention of her name, but Naru was the fellow who actually spoke up. 

"Yes, it seemed appropriate if we want to avoid another incident. I don't know what this spirit has against letting the living have a full night's rest for once, hopefully next time nothing comes to give us another rude wake up call" 

Mai took an absent-minded sip of her tea as she listened to her boss speak. Though the lack of focus ended with her spluttering to swallow in favor of spitting out the much-too-hot liquid all over her friend and companions. Her eyes watered as she felt the scalding liquid go down, and she coughed a little once it settled in her belly.

When she finally caught her breath, she spoke. Pointedly ignoring the amused expressions of those surrounding her at her ever so graceful display. Mai cleared her throat, before she smiled, "Yknow, now that I think about it, wouldn't it be smarter to bring charms in from the get-go? Seems safer". 

"It would if only charms worked so well against everything" Masako was the one to respond. As she spoke, her eyes were downcast, seeming to be heavily focused on the steam rising from her mug. "I've found that some spirits actually don't seem all to affected by certain methods of protecting oneself, and don't tend to react kindly to their presence". 

Mai's brows furrowed, a bemused expression overtaking what had been pretty at ease, "really? That can happen?". 

This time, John was the one to speak.

"Well, you know how some people just don't believe in God?" he began quite cheerfully for the topic that one might have otherwise thought would at the very least make a priest of his faith uncomfortable. Mai nodded, showing that she was following him, for now at least. 

"Sometimes you'll find that in cases where the spirit wasn't of the god-fearing sort, they often aren't affected much by cleansings of the church. My guess is that they didn't believe in life, so now they're dead they just... Don't care much when we try offering up a prayer or something of the sort. It's hard to say to what extent their immunity to spiritual powers run though"

"I guess that makes sense" Mai mumbled, a bit uneasily, "kinda freaks me out though. And here I thought warding magic and stuff was pretty simple so long as you were strong enough". At that Monk chuckled, shaking his head at her naivete. Mai felt she had experienced so much and learned for so long that it was difficult to digest that she was still so new. There were still so many things she didn't know--and it was disheartening in a way.

After all they'd all been through together it was times like this she felt just like that outsider who'd stumbled in the business like she'd fumbled her way into a private meeting or something by mistake. And interrupted something so far out of her depth that she could scarcely hope to know where to begin getting stuck in up to her elbows and start learning. 

As if sensing this, Naru took the opportunity to say his piece. Speaking in a uncharacteristically kindly way that wasn't usually the way he went about explaining things to the young lady. Typically his little lessons took a little more of a snider approach, laced with condescending, and the odd backhanded compliment or two. Going to show that whilst Naru could be a very kind soul, he really had it in him to be a right Jack ass when it suited him. 

Which was often, to everyone's misfortune but his own. 

"There are multiple different types of spirits you'll find" he began quietly, speaking as a teacher would a dress a classroom and not as a young man addressing a room comprising mostly of professionals many years his elder, "and each of them are different in their own way. It comes down a lot to their experiences in life that mostly effects how they end up, such as was the case with Urado, who became something other than what we can at least attempt to deal with"

A universal hum rippled through the group at the mention of one of their worst cases on record. It had been a fair while since then, but it still effected them. Still, turning her head, Mai couldn't help but notice that she wasn't the only one enraptured by their bosses impromptu lecture. Everyone appearing captivated to some degree by his masterful explanations. He just had a talent for commanding peoples attention, it was so clear he knew what he was doing and that confidence and obvious intelligence had a way of drawing people in. Speaking in a way that made everything seem so easy. Seeing him like this, so in his element, it wasn't difficult to see why everyone called him a genius. 

Naru shifted a little before settling again. Hands neatly folded in his lap as he acknowledged the group, aware that now everyone was paying attention. Still, he remained focused mostly on Mai, who was staring at him with wide chestnut brown eyes, attentive and doe-like. He couldn't help but feel pleased she was paying so close attention to his mini ghost-hunting lesson. But then he supposed she always did. As much as he made digs at her sometimes questionable intelligence, he couldn't really fault her for her determination and grit. Sure she lacked knowledge, but once she was taught it never slipped her mind. 

If only her brash nature could be tamed somewhat. If he could at least get her to think twice about running headfirst into dangerous situations then perhaps he wouldn't poke fun at her so relentlessly. Still, he could admire that special sort of selfless bravery in the young woman, he just wished he could admire it sometime in less dangerous circumstances. Rather than have to face it only when the foolish young lady was facing mortal peril. 

"It's theorized that natural psychic ability or affinities to the spiritual, be it orientation or simply a sensitivity to the supernatural also play a part in how any given spirit ends up manifesting" he continued. Sort of enjoying the opportunity to showcase his knowledge--or rather the chance to show off a little. It was almost a relief to feel like he was doing something productive after so long twiddling his thumbs and chasing after nonexistent leads. And who was he to deny a fellow colleague of a valuable learning experience? 

"Categorizing them is difficult, because the variations can often turn out to be so niche to classify accurately or effectively. But for the most part it's why, unless presented with information beforehand that prompts to act otherwise, beginning an investigation equipped with protective charms isn't always suitable. In some situations bringing such items could only serve to provoke the spirit even further than it would otherwise have reacted to the investigators presence alone. Worst case scenario, the charms effects are void, and you've induced the wrath of something you've yet the evidence nor information to deal with safely or effectively"

"Suddenly this job feels a lot more dangerous than when it did this morning, before I knew that" Mai remarked solemnly in the following quiet. 

__________________

"Are we nearly there?" the complaint escaped from her lips even as she blinked away the glaring white that had suddenly assaulted her senses. The voice, she realized, was not her own, and neither was the exhausted ache nagging deep in her joints as she walled. As though she'd been doing so for hours. We've been walking for a while. "The snow's seeped right in my boots... Soggy socks are a special kind of hell yknow". 

She was busily contemplating the reality of said soggy socks with no small degree of dismay when the vaguely families voice of another woman interrupted her. 

"I know, I know. But it'll be worth it, I promise!" she urged gently. Though encouragement in her tone did little to bolster confidence this time. They had been walking too long for her complaints to be so easily dissuaded by now. 

Mai wasn't sure how she knew that, but she did. And as the seconds ticked by it was getting steadily more difficult to remember that she was, in fact, not the person living these memories out. Separating "Mai" from "her" somehow becoming a concept her mind outright rejected. Soon enough though the struggle became of Little consequence, because the confusion bogging her mind had sort of fogged over the worries enough that she had quite forgotten what she'd been fretting over in the first place. 

Maybe it was the frostbite plaguing her toes, she thought. They were just about cold enough and wet enough that if they didn't stop walking soon then they'd probably bloody fall off when she took her boots off by the time they got back. 

"It might not be so unbearable if I at least knew what we were trekking all the way up here for" she grumbled, scowling at her snow-sodden shoes. 

"well if I told you then that'd ruin the surprise" the other woman countered easily, sounding rather like this wasn't the first rebuttal she'd made, and knew it likely wouldn't be the last either. "and then this would all be a huge waste of time and effort!". 

"Are we at least almost there?" Mai huffed. Casting the woman leading the way a hopeful glance. 

_My wife_ , Mai mentally corrected herself. For some reason she couldn't grasp it felt like news to her, in spite of the fact she knew it so deeply in her bones. The memories flickering in her mind--for a fraction of a second she felt alarmed at the images they conjured. Only to be at ease a moment later. There was nothing to be frazzled about after all. 

Except maybe her dear wife's insistence on secrecy. 

The lady stopped abruptly. Surveying the area whilst making an face that looked as though she was turning something over in her head, and coming to a decision. 

She nodded absently, distracted by something unseen. Before murmuring, "Yeah... Yeah, this looks about right". 

"Looks about right?" Mai said slowly, brows knitting together as she stomped through the snow to stand beside her. She was just about behind her when she spoke again. 

"Haven't you, like, been here before--" Mai was swiftly interrupted by the sensation of something hard jabbing sharply into her windpipe. abruptly cutting off her breath. she stumbled backwards. Eyes watering from the blow, and in her attempts to catch her balance she ended up teetering dangerously forward. The part of her still aware enough to worry she would fall rather than the suffocating feeling of pathetically gasping in breath tried to force her suddenly jellied legs to remain underneath her. But a pair of strong, blurred hands beat her to the punch. All too suddenly the world lurched, and the wheeze she'd barely managed to suck in was immediately replaced with snow--she bit the dirt hard. And if she wasn't already disoriented enough, the impact of her head slamming face-first into the ground definitely did the trick. 

Gagging at the pressure in her throat, she blinked bleary eyes. Rolling over slowly as a strangled noise squeezed past her closing windpipe. Choking, she could barely breathe, her airways swelling fast, the blow has stunned her, the fall had sent her world spinning. But even blinded by the tears streaming her face she could hear the crunch, crunch, crunching of footsteps idly making their way towards her. They stopped somewhere by her head, and she could only just make out the blurred figure of her Darlings silhouette kneeling beside her. 

She heard a horrible whistling wheezing sound. Which soon broke into a strangled cry as harsh fingers tangled themselves into her hair. Still struggling to work out what hit her, she half thought the touch tingling across her scalp to be a loving caress, surely her wife comforting her, soothing her. Because what she thought had just transpired, it just couldn't have happened? Perhaps a prank gone awry, because her sweet, loving wife couldn't have possibly just--just assaulted her? She refused to believe it, refused to let the thought continue to linger and poison her mind like a festering, scorching blight. 

Mai hummed at the touch, comforted slightly for but a moment. Then the grip turned harsh, fingers tightening to grasp unforgiving in her hair, and Mai let loose a cry of alarm as she felt her head being yanked sharply backwards by the roots of her hair. Blinding pain only nullified by the fierce ache of her injured neck as it bore the brunt of the pressure. Bearing her weight as rough hands hauling her back only to toss her forward onto her back. She landed hard, spangled out like a starfish. Suddenly, the ashen grey sky dominated her vision, as she lay clumsily sprawled across the ground at the other woman's feet. 

The branches of the trees bordering her vision, laden heavy and thick with snow caught by the leafy canopy. 

She heard her click her tongue before cursing 

"Bitch. You ruined my nails". Mai tried to swallow, wincing at the dull throbbing of her esophagus that seemed to have swollen around her airway. She had to try a few times before it went down. It was hard to focus on listening to the words the other woman was speaking, it seemed all she could do to focus on the task at hand. Her mind so befuddled she was probably in shock of some sort. 

But one thing she could feel through her scattered fog of thought was just how unlike herself her wife sounded. Spitting her words at though they were poison on her tongue. That tone simply... Didn't belong to her--didn't suit her. 

To sound so, so vicious! And worse, there was no one else to bear the brunt of it for her, Mai felt quite sick to realize that there was nobody else up here besides them. The two of them. So there was nobody else for all of that... Malice? 

Still Mai felt herself clinging to the much more appealing option that this all must be some horrible, dreadful misunderstanding. 

That hope was quite rudely trampled by the vision of her wife's usually kind and gentle features contorting with something dark Mai could scarcely believe was possible to have in her.

"Do you have any idea how fucking long I've waited for this?". The scathing question came. And Mai thought sounded entirely too calm. 

"Three. Fucking. Years. Three goddamn years I've been stuck playing house with you. You know how fucking soul sucking that living with you so long has been? It's a miracle I didn't go crazy. _You_ \--" the woman took a seething breath. Snarling, she ground out, "you, drive me, absolutely. Up. The. Wall". Each word punctuated with the boot on her chest moving further downward to crush her just a fraction tighter. Mai felt herself draw in an involuntary Gasp at the pressure--involuntary because breathing Inn too sharply only served to make her throat constrict all the more harshly. Part of her knew that to get the much needed air into her lungs she had to be gentle, be cautious, take its slowly and carefully. But the suffocating feeling had her gasping even in spite of that. 

"so fricking needy" the madwoman cooed in a mocking reminiscent of loving. And Mai found herself for the first time meeting the other woman's eye, properly this time. Her vision fussy but still somehow clearer than it had been for years. This time, she was seeing the truth what it was, after all. And it's was a terrible, sickening sight to behold. But still even now she couldn't understand it, couldn't bear it. Why was her darling doing this to her? What had she done wrong? That could have possibly warranted all of this anger, this fury?! 

"You know you're the clingiest bitch I've ever met in my life? Like, Jesus, I haven't had a minute to myself in the entire time we've been hitched?" the woman continued to vent with sadistic vigor. The pressure on Mai's chest this time, did not ease. And it was with frantic horror she realized that the breathlessness she was feeling was not just in her mind.

With the pressure in her throat and the boot digging into her chest she found she couldn't quite get the air into her lungs, her chest couldn't expand any longer to draw it in. Panic flooded her system, and it was with a breathless cry frenzied hands began their assault on the foot planted firmly on her chest. There was a sickening crunch as the other woman shifted her weight to press down more strongly. In fact now it seemed she was pinning her whole weight onto the downed girls form, which was now frantically prying at the shoe with frenzied fingers. Desperate to ease the pressure building in her lungs which burned now with agonizing need. 

Mai made a strangled noise that might've resembled a sob as her body thrashed. Bucking wildly, her legs kicking out but struggled to gain purchase on the ice. All the while seconds were crawling by as she still. Couldn't. Breathe! 

The woman standing over her barely flinched. Remaining perched over her as though it were effortless. She only seemed to react when the fingers prying at her boots turned to clawing at her legs. Skin scraping away from flesh by bloodied fingernails, the woman swore loudly before immediately kicking away. Stumbling a little as she crouched to nurse her wound, whilst Mai rolled to one side and retched. Choking in oxygen was almost more painful than being deprived of it. 

The woman spoke again, continuing her train of thought as though she hadn't been interrupted at all. But still gingerly fussing over the bloody red trails where Mai's fingernails had dragged through, "I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore... Huh?". 

If Mai hasn't been terrified out of mind before, those last few words had her frightened out of her wits. What did those words whimsical-spoken words mean. Those threatening words. Veiled with grim intentions. 

For the first time during the scuffle, Mai turned to glare fearfully at the woman just that morning she had called her love. That now her heart ached with mourning to see standing, hackles raised and eyes burning with malice. 

What had she done wrong to make her hate her so badly? she must have done something god-awful, something unforgivable. because that's the only way this--any of this, would make any sense.

"Do you know how pathetic you look?" her wife's voice sneered. and Mai felt her attention drawn to her once more, though this time more out of fear. she felt helplessly hung on her every word. so she watched how the woman smiled. quite sweetly too, only to frown a moment as she appeared to think something over in her head. before she spoke again, correcting herself, "How pathetic you _are_? Sniveling there on the ground..."

her expression soured.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she spat, but she didn't wait for a reply. not that mai could have even offered one. mouth gaping like a fish gasping for air. "Like you're surprised? Like you honestly haven't figured it out in that stupid little head of yours what's happening here? Why I'm here, doing this, hurting you?"

but she was surprised. she hadn't seen any of this coming, not at all! and she didn't have the slightest idea what any of this meant either. she didn't know. why her wife was doing this, hurting her like this. 

the domineering woman must have seen as much in her expression. as she huffed as though exasperated. but funnily enough she didn't seem all that bothered mai was so out of her depth in what was going on. mai might have even gone to say she looked a smidge _pleased_ even.

mai felt faint.

"Well, I suppose since we've got a little time on our hands, and I can't deny, seeing that look on your face is _really_ doing things to me". she shuddered, her face taking on a darkly pleasured expression. A malicious twinkle to her eyes crinkled with a smile that had given Mai butterflies once, but now she wasn't really sure _what_ she felt seeing that anymore.

"This is probably the most excited you've ever gotten me, _darling"_ she added, almost as an afterthought _._ Who knew all it'd take for you to give me butterflies was, heh, yknow. Dying" 

_dying_? Mai could have lost consciousness right then and there, as she let out a little sob tat didn't seem to have any effect, since there was nobody around to hear it who gave a damn.

"oh, I'm sorry. Am I upsetting you?" the evil woman cooed in a mocking imitation of loving that made Mai sick. she tried saying as much, but she couldn't quite manage to get the words past her swollen windpipe.

her wife seemed delighted by the pitiful display. "ah, ah-ah... Use your big girl words~" she crooned sweetly, in a voice one might use to speak to a baby, or a puppy. again mai tried forcing the words past her lips, her face burning red from the effort.

"aww, good girl, trying _sooooo_ hard for mommy aren't you?" her wife sneered. Her false praise bordering on perverted as she took such open delight in her suffering.

If mai hadn't been so focused on getting the words out she might have been a bit more worried about the sickening gurgle her throat made as she managed to choke out a fragmented sound, "w... Wh--"

she choked on the air catching in her windpipe, spluttering as she writhed on the frozen ground. trying to roll herself onto her back, but found when she tried the dull ache in her ribcage flared into a blinding hot agony. 

that must have been what that awful crunching noise had been when she had ground her boot into her chest.

still, it apparently had been enough for the woman to catch on to finish the thought. "why? Why am I doing this?". Mai took a moment to catch the other woman's eye, before the panic to breathe consumed all of her attention once again. The other woman watched her writhe with a cold, stony expression. Detached somewhat, dreamlike even. As though she wasn't watching a woman she had just that morning called the love of her life choking on her own blood. Something Mai only realized herself as she spluttered, rolling to her side in spite of the pain. Her eyes widening in horror as she caught a fleeting glimpse of crimson before she was roughly kicked over and back onto her back. 

There was a wet sound as more bubbled and churned its way up her windpipe and out her gasping lips. 

"I'm doing this. Because I hate you" she said simply. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and that Mai really should have noticed it herself.

The woman let out an animalistic snarl as she continued onward. Hissing out the words as though she had been waiting a long time to say it out loud, and now that she'd started it was getting harder to stop. "I _loath_ , you. I've been planning this goddamn hit since day one! You didn't actually think _this_ \--" she gestured to herself, "would seriously go for _you_ , and not have some ulterior motive? Please! That's hilarious! You're hilarious!". 

Mai could barely concentrate on anything other than the tightness filling her chest, spreading across her torso as her futile gasps no longer could manage to bring in any air at all. 

\--"all I've ever wanted from you was your money, princess. That simple"--

Another grinding crunch sounded as the woman under her feet spasmed, frantic, her lips turning blue.

"you're disgusting... You know that? You know how badly I wanted to vomit during our... 'Special', nights together? You made me sick....and now...", she trailed off. before chuckling, her expression softening, "now, you're going to die. And you're gonna be out of my hair, and I'll go and live the rest of my life trying to forget you ever existed. Like getting rid of some gross stain out of a carpet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if writing on the laptop is more or less difficult than writing on my phone. Yes I am aware I probably made more spelling mistakes and stuff than usual, my proofreading skills leave much to be desired.
> 
> Still, This chapter got pretty, uh, unpleasant huh? Poor Mai isn't having a good time of it this first case. But no worries, everyone will get their turn for having a not so great time! Until then though, the misery resumes!
> 
> Thank for reading, and as always I hope you enjoyed doing so. 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
